One Crazy Summer
by Cereal Adventurer
Summary: Formally Summer of Lust. Set in 1901 Blair Waldorf spends her summer at the Van Der Woodsen vacation home, and meets an infuriating Chuck Bass, who has a horrible reputation. Will she be able to fight off his advances or will she give into temptation?
1. Chapter 1

Set in 1901. The beginning of the Edwardian Era. The perfect era for Chuck and Blair.

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Blair stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom as she eyed herself up and down, entertaining the idea of wearing her hair up in loose curls. Today she was feeling light and summery so she decided to dress in such a manner, wearing a delicate frothy tea gown, imported from Paris, and made from the finest silk. She loved the way the lacy salmon-colored dress loosely draped around her body, but still showed of her curves. In the dress she felt feminine and free.

Blair normally spent a good portion of the morning closely examining herself, for she took great pride in her appearance. She always had to have the latest fashions, and every inch of her was carefully constructed from shoes to hair.

As soon as she deemed herself to be sufficient in appearance, she exited her bedroom, and walked towards the breakfast nook, for her morning cup of tea. This summer she was staying at the Van Der Woodsen vacation home in Long Island. Mrs. Van Der Woodsen was a highly-gossiped-about New York socialite, who controversially got remarried to Bart Bass, a bona fide US titan of industry. Mrs. Van Der Woodsen's daughter, Serena, was a girl her age, and the two had become close friends at their boarding school in the city, so she invited Blair to spend her summer vacation with them, and thus far life with the Van Der Woodsens was absolutely lovely.

Blair entered the breakfast nook expecting to see Serena, or Serena's younger brother, Eric, but instead a young man she had never seen before greeted her. He was dressed like a dandy, with a grey waist coat, a pair of navy stripped trousers, and an ostentatiously red polk-a-dotted, cravat.

"Good morning," he said with a smirk, while looking down from his newspaper.

"Morning," Blair politely stated, completely unaware of who the boy was, and what he was doing at the Van Der Woodsen vacation home.

"You must be Blair Waldorf, my step-sister Serena has written to me all about you. You really are much more beautiful in person, than in the way she described you in her letters," the boy said, as he stood up to grab her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Blair smiled at his flattery.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Chuck Bass," he told her, while he pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

Blair had heard that name before; not only was he Serena's step-brother, but he had quite the reputation in New York as a lascivious scoundrel, who took pride in stripping women of their virtue, and she was surprised that he seemed so friendly and polite.

"Ah yes, Chuck, Serena has mentioned you before," Blair responded warily, taking her seat. Chuck had seated himself back down as well, and the two were now at opposite ends of the table.

"From my understanding, you were suppose to spend the summer abroad," she continued, studying her new acquaintance. Poor reputation aside, he was extremely handsome, and Blair found herself staring at his well-defined facial features.

"Yes, well there was a slight change of plans, and I ended up having to come home sooner than expected," he shot her a mischievous grin, as his eyes locked with hers.

His gaze was intense, which caused Blair to immediately look downward, and she made a mental note to punish herself for finding him so attractive, after all, if his reputation proved to be true, she wanted nothing to do with him. Blair was the type of girl who prided herself on being proper.

"So how long do you plan on staying here?" she asked while looking back up. His eyes had still not broken contact with her and she could sense her cheeks growing red.

"Well I wasn't planning on staying for long, but now that I know we have such… stunning company," he smirked once again, "I might rearrange things so that I can spend the rest of the summer here."

Now Blair was blushing vividly. She struggled to compose herself, feeling embarrassed from her not so subtle reaction to him, but with a deep breath she managed to smile, and move on in their conversation, determined to not let him get the best of her.

"Oh, so it's flattery you use to lure women into bed with you," she said sharply, cocking her brow.

"Why, is it working?" he asked flirtatiously, in a low growl.

Blair's eyes seethed with anger at his brazenness "Don't think I don't know all about your reputation, and I'll have you know I'm not that kind of girl, so don't even try."

Chuck let out a haughty laugh, enraging Blair, "Well, Mr. Bass, meeting you has been… an experience, but if you'll excuse me I must be going," and with that she quickly got up from the table.

"The pleasures all mine, Miss Waldorf," he stated smugly, while crossing his arms, and leaning back in his chair.

"I'll be seeing you at the society dinner tonight?" He questioned with a devilish grin, and his eyes re-locked with hers.

Blair huffed, "Well, I never…" she was too flustered to finish her sentence.

"Good day Mr. Bass," she told him as she stomped out of the room.

"Good day indeed," he chuckled, as he picked up his newspaper and started reading again.

_Good day indeed, _he thought.

-

"Serena, I just had the unfortunate event of meeting your step-brother at breakfast today," Blair whined while she took a seat next to her friend on the front porch.

"Was he that bad." Serena laughed at the thought of Chuck and Blair in conversation, knowing they both had a way with words.

"Ugh, let's just say he has quite some nerve." Blair rolled her eyes, and her breathing began to slow back to normal.

"He's like that with everyone, you just have to ignore it. There's nothing he enjoys more than getting a rise out of people."

"Well he must have been having a grand old time this morning," Blair sighed in self-pity.

"Don't worry about him, he wont stay here very long. He's much more of a city type fellow," Serena stated while she readjusted her broad brimmed hat.

"Why didn't you warn me he was coming?" Blair asked in a slightly agitated manner.

"We didn't know. He just showed up. Anyway, enough about Chuck, what are you planning to wear to the dinner tonight. It's going to be a lavish affair. I hear Theodore Roosevelt might even attend," Serena claimed excitedly.

"Well, there are a few different dresses I'm debating on. You must help me decide."

"Of course, I love looking at dresses, and you really do have exquisite taste." Serena doted.

This caused Blair to grin. Her mind was finally off Chuck, and on to something she adored- fashion. But, just then, her not-so-favorite person walked out the door, and interrupted the girls' conversation.

"Lovely day ladies," Chuck said tipping his hat at Serena and Blair. "Perfect for a game of croquet. Care to join Eric and I?"

"I'm sorry, but I must decline your invitation," Blair stated coldly.

Serena shrugged.

"Well, it's your loss… though I must say, I pegged you as a talented athlete," he told Blair, and she felt herself tense up again.

_What's wrong with me? _She wondered.

"I am. I just choose not to play today," she stated with conviction, and unwavering eye contact, refusing to have a repeat of that morning.

A few moments passed as they stayed in silence. The two were now locked in a stare down. His eyes were smoldering with sexuality, which definitely intimidated Blair, but she refused to give up and look away.

Finally Chuck broke contact, " Alright Waldorf, suit yourself, I'm sure we will have many more opportunities for outdoor activities," and with that he walked away, and Blair let out a satisfied smile.

"What was that about?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Oh…uh…nothing." Blair blushed. "Other than the fact your step-brother is the most vile person I have ever met," as the words left her lips she felt her entire body get hot in a way it never had before.

_What's wrong with me? _She asked herself again.

* * *

'

**A/N: **Please review to let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I own nothing... except your soul.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A maid had laid out three dresses for Blair to choose from for the society dinner later that evening. The Rockefeller family was hosting it, so everyone who was anyone would be there, and Blair's outfit had to be just right.

"I think I'm partial to this one," Blair told Serena as she hoisted up a sea-green gown. It had a high ruffled collar, was extremely detailed, and the sleeves where full and puffy.

"I don't know, Blair. That dress is certainly high fashion, but what about this one," Serena pointed to the gown that was a sparkling pastel blue. It was much simpler, but it was lower cut, and draped off the shoulders, allowing for more skin to be shown.

"I think it's a bit more… I don't know… alluring, and from what I've heard there will be many attractive suitors tonight," she said with a grin.

"Serena," Blair gasped, nudging her friend. "I don't want anyone to get the idea that I am anything less than the picture of virtue."

"Come on Blair," Serena coaxed, picking up the dress to show it's full glamour. The color shined amazingly in the light, and the full train was definitely something to be admired.

"Oh, alright." Blair smiled as she grabbed the gown. "My skin tone and hair color really do look becoming against the blue."

-

The Rockefeller dinner was in full swing, and everyone was seated at different tables, talking, laughing, and enjoying the fine food they were served. Blair was seated at a table with Serena, Eric, Chuck, and Chuck's friend Nate Archibald.

"He's a member of the Vanderbilt family," Serena whispered to Blair, while discretely pointing to Nate.

"Oh my," Blair giggled. "He sure is handsome," she whispered back.

"Chuck, won't you introduce us to your friend?" Serena asked, as she playfully batted her eyelashes at Nate.

"Of course. Serena, Eric, Blair…" his lips gently pursed as he said Blair's name, "this is my good friend Nate Archibald. Nate; Serena, Eric, Blair," he stated while distinguishing everyone with a hand gesture.

"So good to meet you all," greeted Nate with a winning smile.

"Nate here's looking to get into politics so the more people he knows, the better off he'll be," Chuck said, taking a swig from his glass of scotch.

"Might I remind you that women can not vote, so knowing Serena and me for anything other than good company won't help him at all," Blair responded.

"Ah, but the tied is turning for the better. I have no doubt that in our lifetime women will have their right to vote," Chuck replied sincerely.

Blair was taken-back by his statement. She thought that, for certain, Chuck would be some kind of misogynist who was starkly against women's suffrage.

"Not who you thought I was?" Chuck questioned with his now-trademark-smirk, noticing the look of surprise on her face.

"No," she sputtered. "It's just hard to come across _any_ man who believes in a woman's right to vote."

"Well I'm not _any_ man," he responded haughtily.

"I'm sure Nate has an insightful opinion on woman's suffrage." Serena cut into Chuck and Blair's intense conversation, trying to get everyone at the table more involved. At the moment Blair was so caught up in her discussion with Chuck that she didn't even notice anyone else, but when Serena spoke, the actual party came back into focus, and she turned her head to look at Nate.

"Uh… yeah…um, it's great," he said sheepishly, and then grinned brightly, in an attempt to disguise the fact he knew little to nothing about women's causes.

"It looks like people are stepping out onto the dance floor," Nate stated trying to change the subject. "What do you say, Blair? Care for a dance?" he asked suavely as he stood up and extended his arm to her.

"Why yes," Blair let out a coy little laugh, and gingerly grabbed his hand.

While Nate swept her off onto the dance floor, both Serena and Chuck looked on with jealousy.

-

"You know, your beauty left me breathless the moment I saw you," Nate confessed as he swirled Blair around on the dance floor.

Blair blushed. "I'm sure there are many better looking girls here who have caught your eye, you don't need to flatter me," she said with modesty.

"No, only you," he whispered into her ear, causing her heart to flutter.

The two continued in silence, until Chuck cut in, and politely asked for Blair's hand. Nate looked a little displeased, but they all agreed to change partners, so Chuck and Blair began to dance with each other.

"It looks like dear old Nathaniel's taken a fancy to you," Chuck stated, a hint of envy escaped from his voice.

"Seems so." Blair smiled proudly. "He's quite the gentleman. You could probably learn a thing or two from him," she quipped.

"He's also dreadfully dull, and not very bright," he harshly retorted. "But I suppose those are some of the qualities that will make him an excellent politician."

"How could you say such things about your friend?" She looked up in disgust.

"What kind of friend makes a move on the woman I told him I was keen on?" he spat out bitterly.

"Chuck, please… don't…I can't… I thought I made my stance clear… we would never… could never…" Blair struggled for words; this was the third time today Chuck made her feel completely flustered. She looked up at him with compassion, but she knew that with his reputation as a rogue, and her desire to be viewed as proper, and lady like, they could never form any sort of romantic relationship.

"I understand, a man like me has no right in courting a woman like you," Chuck said with a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't mean we cant be friends," Blair stated forming an uneasy smile.

"Right… friends," he murmured, mirroring her smile. "Well, as a friend, I must say your evening attire suits you well." Confidence filled his voice once again, and he puller her in closer as they danced.

Blair wanted to say something like- _friends don't dance so close together_, while he pulled her around the room, his arm tightly wrapped around the small of her back, but she had to admit she was enjoying herself, as Chuck was an excellent dancer. She even found herself laughing with joy, as the music got faster, and they picked up the pace, frantically whirling around the dance floor.

"Come with me," Chuck stated abruptly. "There's something I want to show you."

Before Blair could protest, Chuck had already pulled her off of the dance floor, and out of the dinner hall's door.

"Chuck," she panted. "Where are you taking me? I don't want anyone to get any ideas."

"Don't worry Miss Waldorf, we wont be going anywhere, or doing anything deemed unfit for a lady, just trust me," he stated, while letting go of her hand. "Follow me," and with that the two began to walk towards a grove of willow trees.

-

"This area is really lovely," Blair said, as Chuck pushed past two willow tree's long droopy leaves, exposing a sparkling blue lake. It wasn't very big, but it had an enchanting quality about it that took Blair's breath away. At first she was apprehensive about their little journey, but now she was happy she complied.

"My father had this lake made for me when I was a boy," Chuck told her sweetly.

"It's just… incredibly beautiful," Blair stated in awe, causing Chuck's lips to spread into a wide grin.

"This isn't even the best part," he claimed proudly. "Over here there's a swing, that swings over the lake." Chuck pulled Blair under another willow tree, and sure enough a wooden swing hung off one of the branches.

"Just like a fairytale," she sighed.

"I haven't been here in ages. Almost forgot all about it, but your dress reminded me of it so much. That's why I wanted to take you here," Chuck said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Blair couldn't help but smile, and she noticed that, that hot feeling she felt earlier before was overwhelming her body, but this time in a more peaceful way. As she looked up towards Chuck she became acutely aware of his lips. The way they gently pouted; they looked so full and soft. She felt her head tilt towards his, almost as if she were in a trance.

"Why did you come home so suddenly?" she asked in a last minute attempt to change the subject, and gain control of her actions, but it was to late.

"It doesn't matter," he purred as his lips brushed gently up against hers. She felt her arms wrap around his neck, and the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

As Blair's lips hungrily moved with Chuck's, she heard a woman call out, "Chuck Bass, is that you?"

Blair jumped back with the embarrassment of being caught in such a compromising position, and turned to see who the woman was.

_Georgina Sparks,_ Blair shuttered. Georgina was a notoriously wicked party girl, and, for lack of a better word, loose.

"Chucky, back to the old tricks I see," Georgina stated with a haughty shrill.

Blair was dumbfounded and enraged. She did not fall for an old trick- _or did she?_

Chuck rolled his eyes at Georgina in annoyance. "Georgie, don't you have something better to do than stalk me."

"I just heard you were in town, and I wanted to greet my old friend," she stated in false sweetness, as a twisted grin wrapped around her face, "but it looks like you already found another girl to _greet__ you_. I guess things never really do change."

Tears began to roll down Blair's face as she realized she had fallen victim to Chuck Bass' smarmy charm.

"Blair…I can explain," Chuck's tone was filled with panic and sincerity.

"There's nothing to explain," Blair stated angrily, and with that she swiftly turned around and started to run, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"Blair," Chuck called out in a desperate manner, but it was too late. She had disappeared into the night.

* * *

'

**A/N:** Up next: A date with Nate, and an unlikely friendship is formed. Please review! Your reviews are very much appreciated, and will keep me writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm really happy to know that there are other people out there that enjoy historical fiction as much as I do. I just thought I was weird. I hope you like this chapter, and it goes without saying, but please review.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Blair awoke the morning after the society dinner, her throat was dry, and her eyes were sore from crying herself to sleep. She wondered how she could be so stupid, as to kiss Chuck Bass the way she did, after all, she had always considered herself to be highly intelligent.

As she got ready for the day, she decided, no, became determined, to not let last night's incident ruin her stay at the Van Der Woodsen's. Although, she couldn't help but hope that Chuck would leave soon, so she could finish the summer out in peace.

"Blair," Serena called as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Blair told her friend.

"Blair, I have the most incredible news for you," Serena stated giddily, entering the room.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, happy to have good news.

"Nate Archibald," Serena cried out with glee. "He's outside. He wants to speak with you."

"My heavens," Blair squealed with excitement.

"Oh, B, I'm so happy for you," Serena said as she clumsily hugged Blair. "He truly is such a fine catch."

-

Blair went out to greet a patiently waiting Nate.

"Good morning Mr. Archibald," she stated with a feminine smile.

"Please, call me Nate," he replied. "And it is a good morning, knowing I get to spend it with you."

"So, Nate, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she questioned flirtatiously.

"Anything," he flashed his dazzling smile. "I just wanted to be in your presence. Shall we take a walk?"

"Of course," she said, and with that she and Nate linked arms and began to stroll across the Van Der Woodsen property.

"It's such a beautiful day," Nate stated gracefully- the way he seemed to do everything.

"I know it really is picturesque, like something out of a Walt Whitman poem."

"Walt who?" Nate asked, a look of confusion etched upon his face.

"Whitman… uh… never mind then," she replied, mystified as to how Nate had never heard of the famous New York poet.

"Oh, well, I'm not really one for poetry," he grinned in a way that made it seem like he was proud of his lack of knowledge. This concerned Blair for she had always thought she could never be with someone who didn't like poetry. As handsome and charming as Nate was, she started to question if there really was a connection between them, seeing as he didn't even know who Walt Whitman, one of her favorite poets, was.

The two continued on their walk, and Blair began to realize that, even though Chuck was just angry when he said it, he might have been right about Nate; he was rather dull. He didn't have much to say about anything other than how lovely the scenery in the Hamptons was, and how pretty he though her to be, but flattery will only get a man so far, and Blair found herself wishing for their time together to end. Vanderbilt or not Nate wasn't right for her at all.

"Well, our time spent together has thus far been wonderful, but I really am exhausted and I think I should head back," Blair claimed with a wide, fake smile.

"Oh, alright, well let me walk you home," Nate jovially stated.

"Uh… it won't be necessary, I'm fine on my own. Thank you though." Blair was worried that her true motives to leave would be made clear by the look on her face, but Nate didn't seem to notice, and cheerfully waved goodbye.

"We shall do this again," he promised as she turned to leave.

"Right. Good day, Mr. Archibald," and with that she quickly hurried back to the Van Der Woodsen home, secretly hoping he wouldn't follow through on his promise.

-

By the time she got back it was nearly one o'clock. Serena would be at her piano lesson for an hour or two, and Blair would spend that time enjoying her favorite activity; reading in the Van Der Woodsen's library. Their library was a sight to behold. It was in a tall circular room with large bay windows that over looked the Long Island shore, and it was decorated with worn-in, oversized, leather chairs, and beautiful antiques from all over the globe. She loved the way it smelled like old books and cinnamon sticks, and she felt like she could spend days in there and never get bored.

As Blair sauntered in through the library's doors, she spotted Chuck, comfortably sitting in one of the chairs, deeply engaged in a book. As soon as he realized that someone had entered he looked up.

"Uh…oh… I'm sorry to disturb you… I'll just… uh…leave," she said in a painfully awkward manner.

"No… um, don't be silly…I'll leave," Chuck stated as he closed his book to stand up.

"Look, this doesn't have to be so uncomfortable, let's just pretend that last night never happened," Blair stated remembering the decision she made that morning to not let last night's incident ruin her summer. "We'll both stay here," she said plastering on the fake smile she had become so good at recently.

"Right. Deal," Chuck responded, unable to look directly at her, and he sat back down to continue reading his book.

Blair grabbed the novel, _Pride and Prejudice, _off of the bookshelf and sat in a chair at the opposite end of the library from Chuck. While she read, she continually found herself looking up at him. He looked so studious with his brows flinched, enthralled with whatever he was reading. She couldn't help but notice that the way the light softly hit upon his cheekbones, and accentuated his chiseled jaw line, made him look rather dashing- in a villainous sort of way. What she didn't notice was that every time she would look back down at her book, Chuck would gaze up at her, clearly enchanted.

The two sat in silence for the next hour or so, until Serena came in the room to announce that she was done with her wretched piano lessons, and that she and Blair could spend some much needed quality time together, so Blair got up to leave, and Chuck continued to read.

-

Every morning for the rest of the week, Nate would show up asking for Blair, and Blair would feign an excuse to not spend time with him, finally asking Serena to go out with him instead, to which Serena was happy to oblige, and as it turned out Serena and Nate hit it off, at least on a friendly level; and every afternoon, around one o'clock, Blair would make her usual trip to the library, where, with out fail, Chuck would be sitting, focused on his readings, with a glass of scotch. At first they would barely acknowledge each other's presence, but eventually they got to talking.

"What is it you're reading that's got you so interested?" Blair questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a book with poems, it has a compilation of writers such as Dickenson, Wordsworth, Shelley, Whitman, the like."

"Sounds marvelous," she responded.

Chuck grinned.

"You know, Nate Archibald doesn't even know who Whitman is."

Chuck let out a good-natured laugh, "Ah yes. Don't let my comments made earlier fool you, Nate's a good fellow, but literature doesn't exactly inspire him."

"Oh, and does literature inspire you?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he responded.

"What else?" she questioned curiously .

"I'm not sure, I never really thought about it," he said sincerely, while closing his book. A look of contemplation sprang across his face.

"Well, what about your father? He's a powerful business man. Does he inspire you?"

Chuck looked almost distraught at her question, but he managed to cover it up with a slight smile, "Bart…" Chuck began to say, "My father is a great man, but we've never been very close."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blair looked down thinking about her own distant father, and how he had left her mother for another man in France. She was never able to talk about it with anyone because it was just so shocking that no one wanted to admit it had happened, but not a day went by that she didn't think about him.

"What inspires you?" Chuck asked wanting to continue their conversation.

"I don't know, a lot of things; art, music, books, learning," she replied.

"Ah, you sound like you would enjoy life at a university. Off to Wellesley or Bernard?"

"No," she stated harshly. "I mean, my mother doesn't think a university education would be proper," she continued in a lighter tone, embarrassed by the way her _no_ came out.

"Why? I think you would fit in wonderfully at an institution of higher learning. I can already tell your terribly smart, and you probably don't want to waste your time with those dreadful society women."

"Yes, well, thank you, but my mother's right, and no one wants to marry a college girl," she responded, a hint of sadness filled her voice.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he said with a grin.

-

As the next week went on Blair found herself looking more and more forward to her chats with Chuck in the library. They always had great conversations ranging from politics, to music, to their plans for the future. No matter what people said about Chuck Bass, he was never boring.

Two weeks after the incident at the Rockefeller Dinner, Chuck and Blair were engaged in a particularly interesting conversation about the possibility of a "flying automobile", when an obviously distressed, Lily Van Der Woodsen plowed into the room, and with tears in her eyes asked to speak with Chuck.

"What is it?" Chuck questioned with concern.

"Charles, it's… it's," tears began to stream down her face and she seemed incapable of finishing her sentence.

"Bart," she finally breathed out, "he's dead… an automobile accident,"

Chuck stood up in horror.

"What?" he cried in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," was all she managed to squeeze out, and with that Chuck went running from the room, leaving Blair with a distraught look upon her face;

* * *

'

**A/N:** Up next: Chuck's disappearance worries Blair, while Serena tries to comfort her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Four miserably long days had gone by since Blair had heard of Bart Bass' passing, and not a sight or sound had been seen or heard from Chuck since. Blair spent those days aimlessly wandering around the Van Der Woodsen property, observing how they coped with such a tragedy.

Lily had taken up redecorating their home, doing anything to keep her mind off the husband she had just lost. Blair watched as Lily frantically ran around her house, tending to things that needn't be tended to with a feigned sense of enthusiasm, but she was fooling no one, as a distinct air of grief followed her wherever she went.

Eric seemed to have taken the news the hardest, and spent most of his time locked up in his room, mourning the loss of the only resemblance of a father figure he ever had, but Serena, however, remained her jovial self, as if nothing had happened, not a hint of sadness, and began spending excessive amount of time with Nate Archibald, leaving Blair with nothing but her thoughts.

That day Blair decided to confront Serena on why she was acting so cheerful; gallivanting around with Nate Archibald, while her mother and brother were going insane with anguish, not to mention that Chuck had been missing for the last four days.

"I don't know," Serena stated harshly, as if Blair's inquiries were offensive.

"I'm sorry Serena," Blair said sincerely, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Serena sighed. "It's not like Bart and I were close, I mean we hardly spoke two words to each other all the time he and my mother were married. I would either be at boarding school, or here, all the while he was in Manhattan dealing with his business," she replied in a friendlier tone. "To be perfectly honest, Bart's death is just an excuse for me to avoid piano lessons, and have our dress maker make me a new dress for the funeral."

Serena tried to hide the small smile forming across her face, knowing Blair would be concerned with the twisted pleasure she got from getting a new dress for the funeral, but it was too late.

"Serena," Blair stated squinting her eyes with disdain. "I can understand why you aren't hurt by Bart's death, but is it not a wee bit inappropriate to be excited for a funeral dress."

Serena's small smile had expanded into a large grin. "I'm sorry," she said attempting to hold back her laughter. "But you should meet our dress maker, Jenny Humphrey, she does exquisite work," she claimed while playfully grabbing Blair by the hands as to dance.

Serena's infectious laughter had caught on, and Blair began to giggle as well. She knew Bart's death was no laughing matter, but it was nice to let out a laugh after days of being surrounded by sadness. It reminded her of why she and Serena were such good friends; no matter how horrendous things got, Serena could always make her smile.

"And, why are you so upset about Bart's death? You did not know him at all," Serena continued in a more serious manner. "It's Chuck, isn't it?" she stated accusingly, but with a tone that made it clear she was teasing her.

"No," Blair shot out, looking down nervously at the ground. It was a blatant lie, for the last four days she could think of almost nothing but Chuck. She remembered the first night he didn't come home, and she went to Serena, almost hysterical, worried sick about where he might be, but Serena just patted her on the back, and told her Chuck needed his time alone, and he would come back when he was ready. Blair wondered if he would ever be ready.

"But don't you think he should be taking comfort with his family," she continued, looking back up, aware that her lie did not fool Serena.

"Oh, he's taking comfort alright. Taking comfort with drink and women," Serena said while rolling her eyes.

Blair became visibly upset at her comment, but she realized Serena was probably right, and Blair cursed herself for getting so emotional over him, even if they had become friends over the past two weeks he was still a louche.

"Come on Blair," Serena stated in a loving tone, sorry for her comment, and trying to comfort her, "You're coming on a picnic at the shore with Nate and me, and I wont take no for an answer."

-

It was a glorious late afternoon. The sun glistened brightly, hitting the waves with a magnificent shine, as they playfully crashed upon the shore. The wonderful weather was entirely too inappropriate for a day of mourning, but even the roaring laughter of the waves, and the glowing warmth of the sun could not cheer Blair up, as she sat on a picnic blanket with Serena and Nate.

"I wish everyday was a summer time picnic," Serena exclaimed, joyfully tossing her arms up against the light breeze to fully embrace the ambience of the beach.

"I wish everyday was a horse race at the park," Nate added, joining in Serena's exuberance.

"Yes, with peanuts, and outrageous party gowns," Serena replied with laughter, causing Nate to follow suit.

"What about you Blair?" Nate asked catching his breath from laughing so hard. "What do you wish everyday was?"

"Huh?" she said not entirely focused on the conversation.

"Blair," cried Serena in disappointment from Blair's inability to enjoy herself.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I think I'll just take a walk along the sand. Clear my head. It will cheer me up."

"Oh, if you must." Serena's tone was that of annoyance.

Blair turned to Serena, and gave her a look that said I absolutely must, and if I don't I might go completely insane.

"Well then, enjoy yourself," Serena said with a half-hearted smile.

With that Blair bid adieu to her party, and began her journey along the sand. She had been walking for a while when she came across the Rockefeller mansion, where the society dinner was held, and started to think about her kiss with Chuck. Just thinking about it made her blush with embarrassment, but she wasn't quite sure if that embarrassment came from the fact that Chuck was just trying to get under her slip, and into her knickers, or if it came from the feeling she got as her lips were entangled with his. Ladies of her stature were not supposed to get _feelings_ like that.

As she desperately tried to block out the kiss from her mind, she found herself walking up off of the sand, and onto the grassy hills that rolled before the sea. Dusk was upon her, and she realized that it was probably a good idea to go back, but something kept her walking further and further away from the shore, until she spotted a familiar grove of willow trees.

_Dear God, What on earth am I doing here?_ She wondered, wanting to turn around and run, but there was something almost magical and hypnotic about the sway of the willow leaves that drew her in, until she found herself under the trees staring out at the charming little lake. It was there that she spotted a very disheveled, very drunk Chuck, hunched up against the tree with the swing.

"Chuck," she called out to him. It almost broke her heart to see him in such obvious agony.

He looked up at her with glassy eyes, and gave her a sloppy nod with his signature smirk, causing Blair to go over to him.

"Dahhling," he said to her upon her arrival, his voice was hoarser than usual, and it made her wonder just how much he had to drink, not to mention the fact that he smelled like an Irish pub.

"You're a right drunk mess," she stated repulsed by the stench of alcohol escaping from his breath.

"And you're an angel," he smiled childishly, while looking down, as he was unable to keep his head up.

"Chuck." She knelt down next to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Blair," he said turning to her. "Blair Wallldorfff." It looked like he was using all his strength to keep his eyes open. "Thank you. Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday."

Blair did not even want to begin to comprehend his nonsense.

"Chuck, you're drunk, you need to go home."

"No," he called out like a scorned toddler. "My father hates me, I will not go home."

Blair wasn't sure she had the patients to put up with his drunken ramblings, but she called for grace to tolerate him, hoping she could bring him home by the end of the night.

"It is because of my mother, Blair, but I don't give a damn cause there both dead." He said it in almost a whisper, and had far away look in his eyes.

"Chuck, I'm sorry." She searched for the words she could say to make him feel better, but there weren't any, so instead she scooted closer to him, and placed her hand on his thigh in hopes that her touch could give him some sort of comfort.

"Blair Waldorf… you are a… you are beautiful… and I am in love with you," he drunkenly stated, as his head fell into her lap.

"You barely know me, you can't possibly be in love with me," she told him while she gingerly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"But I do know you, Blair… for a long time now… you wished me a happy birthday." His eyes grew big as he looked up into hers, and she wondered if she had ever seen someone look as vulnerable as he did now. She also wondered what in God's name he was talking about.

"I don't understand... what birthday?," she asked him.

She found herself gently outlining his jaw line with her index finger, something she had longed to do since she had watched him read in the library.

"I came home from Europe… no, France. Yes…France... my trip abroad, in France," he said slurring his words so that they were almost unrecognizable, and he pushed himself off of her lap so they were now face to face. She felt the heat of his dark amber gaze pulling her inward, and once again, under the same exact tree, against her better judgment, she found herself locking lips with Chuck Bass. It was sloppy, and wet, and the taste of scotch was so strong she felt as if his kiss could make her drunk, but it was also fervent, and intense- like an out of body experience. He pulled away, and she ached for more.

"Yes, this… I came home for this. "

Blair felt Chucks hands slip under her dress, and gently slide up her thighs, making her quiver. She felt her body call out for him, betraying her common sense, as she lied down, and arched her back. Fighting off every carnal instinct she had she told him to stop.

"I'm sorry Blair," he cried, a single tear fell from his eye, and with that he passed out on top of her, resting his head on her chest. Blair, not wanting to leave him alone in his state of utter inebriation, caringly wrapped her arms around him, and the two fell peacefully asleep under the summer stars.

* * *

TBC

**A/N: **Up next: A revealing conversation. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, because there's a lot more to come. Also, thanks to every one who has reviewed so far, and please keep them coming. I absolutely love to hear your opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Heat from the sun surrounded Blair as her conscience drifted out of her slumbering dream. She became aware of the fact that she was not laying in a bed, but atop a sea of soft grass, and that a warm body was snuggled up against her, breathing heavily… _Chuck_. Memories of the night before came rushing in as her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sights of the world around her.

Chuck looked so heavenly and child-like when he was asleep, and she didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair, which caused him to groggily open his eyes and turn towards her. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wha… what's going on?" he asked. "Blair?" he stated in confusion while lifting his hands up to massage his temples, a clear sign he had too much to drink.

"Don't you remember last night?" she questioned, suddenly feeling embarrassed for being in such a cozy position with him.

"No… I, I don't remember anything. What are you doing here? Did we…"

"We most certainly did not," she interrupted knowing what he was about to ask. "I already told you I'm not that kind of girl." With that she pushed him off of her.

"Ugh my aching head," he cried after being shoved to the ground. "Be careful."

"Serves you right," she stated coldly, while sitting up, and trying to brush the grass out of her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, not quite sure of what he should be sorry for. "But really Blair, what are you doing here?"

Blair looked at him and immediately regretted being so harsh. "I found you here. You were rather drunk."

"I can tell," he quipped.

"I just… you seemed to be having a hard time, so I figured I would stay with you."

"Oh," he replied sitting up next to her.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Blair turned towards him, "Last night you kept mentioning something about me wishing you a happy birthday. What did you mean by that? I mean I don't even know when you birthday is."

"Um…" Chuck looked nervous from her question, like he was hiding something, and his eyes darted back and forth. "It must have just been drunken ramblings…I don't know." He looked down as he spoke. "What else did I say?" He asked as he looked back up.

"Not much else," she responded with a slight smile. "Look Chuck, about your father, I truly am sorry, and if there's anything you need me to do…"

"It's alright," he interrupted, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I just thought you might want to talk," she said sincerely.

Chuck took a deep breath as if he was contemplating telling her everything that had been on his mind the last five days, but he wasn't sure where to even begin.

"Blair, why are you being such a good friend to me?"

"I don't know you just look like you could use a good friend." Blair moved closer to him, just as she had done the night before.

Chuck almost smiled. "I told you my father built me this lake, did I?"

"Yes," she responded. She couldn't even image what Chuck was going through right now, and she hoped that he would open up to her so she could give him some comfort.

"He was a good man, a harsh but good man, and I'd give anything to be half of what he was," Chuck sighed.

Blair smiled as she sensed him opening up.

"I just wish he would have thought higher of me before he died, that I could have proven myself to him."

"I'm sure your father thought very highly of you, he loved you," she stated in a reassuring tone.

Chuck frowned. "The last thing he ever said to me was to stop disgracing the family name, and start acting like a man. I don't think the words I love you have ever come out of his mouth directed towards me."

Blair sensed his deep pain. She didn't have any idea how to respond verbally, so instead she gingerly grabbed his hand and began to massage it.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," he stated pushing her hand away from his.

Blair was hurt by his gesture, as she was only trying to help. She tried to open her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"He hated me because by being born I killed my mother. She died while giving birth, and I have no doubt in my mind that if given to choice to go back, and save one of us he would have chosen her. But who could blame him, I'll never amount to anything."

"Chuck, that's not true," she cried in protest.

"You don't know," he stated harshly.

"I do know. I know you're intelligent, and charming, and witty. You could do anything if you put your mind to it." Blair paused collecting her thoughts. "I also know that a fathers love can be shown in strange ways that aren't necessarily the most direct, but even if they don't say it, they do… I'm not exactly close with my father, either," with her last sentence she let out a mournful sigh.

"Oh," Chuck looked at her curiously.

"My father… he… he ran away… to Perpignan, France when I was fifteen. I haven't spoken to him since, and I'm eighteen now."

"Your father was a prominent lawyer, was he not?" he questioned.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I heard about his leaving. I believe he worked with my father on a case. No one ever did figure out why such a successful man would just up and run."

Tears had now welled up in Blair's eyes. Her father's absence was such a painful topic. She wanted to share everything with Chuck, she didn't know why, but she believed him to be trustworthy, at least in this aspect, though she wasn't sure she was ready to admit out loud what had happened.

"I'm sorry," he said as he noticed her tears, and he put his arm around her to comfort her. "I didn't mean to say anything that would offend you."

"It's alright," she responded as she brushed back her tears, here was a man who had just lost his father, the last of his family, and she was the one crying, she felt terrible.

"My father ran away with another man. He didn't want our family to be caught in such a terrible scandal, so he just left. I just wish he would write, or at least know that I don't hate him."

"Ah," Chuck replied. "Blair…" he didn't finish his sentence, instead he pulled her into his chest, so the two could find solace in each other's arms.

Blair felt as if a burden had been lifted off of her, knowing that someone else knew about her fathers disappearance, that she had discussed her feelings for the first time in nearly three years.

A few moments had gone by before Blair looked up to Chuck and said, "Chuck, come back to the Van Der Woodsens."

"I… I don't know Blair…" he tried to protest, but Blair just lifted her index finger and pushed it onto his lips to silence him.

"Please, for me," she whispered softly into his ear.

Chuck looked down to her and responded, "For you anything."

Blair smiled at him, her eyes bright, but filled with tears, and Chuck gently pushed down her eyelids to place tiny kisses on them, before moving down to her lips. Blair felt his hands graze the sides of her waist, and move up towards her breasts.

"Chuck," she pulled away from him. "Please, your moving to fast."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not… not use to… women rejecting my advances."

Blair cocked an eyebrow at him as to say you better get use to women rejecting your advances.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "Just please, tell me where to start."

"We could start by holding hands," she replied, and with that they got up to walk back to the Van Der Woodsen home, hand in hand.

* * *

'

**A/N:** Up next: A funeral, a bar, and a night to remember. As always your comments are greatly appreciated. The more comments I get the more inspired I am to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Blair had found herself humming about the house with exuberance. Just three days ago she had walked back to the Van Der Woodsen Manor with Chuck Bass, their hands intertwined with each other's. For three days she carried a permanent smile that radiated throughout the halls, and had, on a number of occasions, found herself giggling at nothing at all. She thought for certain that this was what falling in love was like, to feel so light, and carefree as if she were not walking on the ground, but floating delicately like a ballet dancer.

Chuck had, of course, left for the city to take care of business before his father's funeral at the end of the week, and Blair could hardly count down the seconds until she could see her darling, and run to him with a lovers embrace.

"Oh, Serena your right." She said unable to stifle the enormous grin upon her face. "Jenny Humphrey does make beautiful dresses." She put her arms around her friend, after trying on the dress the Van Der Woodsen's dress maker had made for her for Bart's funeral.

"Shan't we remember that you were angry with me for acting so happy about a funeral dress. You look like you've just had a parade made for you, not a dress. I've never seen you so jubilant," Serena exclaimed.

"Ah yes, but the funeral is in two days, two days until I am reunited with you're dashing step-brother."

"Blair, please. I seem to recall you calling him the most vile person you had ever met," Serena stated teasingly.

"Yes, but people change," she responded with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Serena just laughed. "I'm happy for you B, I really am."

-

The day of the funeral Blair and the Van Der Woodsens had arrived in Manhattan. The service was held at the Middle Colligate Protestant Church, the most beautiful church Blair had ever seen. Inside, the most prominent men in America, from Andrew Carnegie and J.P Morgan, to William Randolph Hearst, to former President Grover Cleveland, had come to pay their respects to Bart Bass. Their sense of power and prestige was overwhelming, but she only had eyes for one man in the room.

Chuck sat across the isle from her and the Van Der Woodsens at the funeral. Blair watched intently as he went through the motions of the service with a stoic look etched upon his face. She longed to reach out and touch him, to give him comfort and strength, knowing his seemingly detached appearance was but a mere façade.

The service had ended, and everyone was proceeding out of the church when Blair felt a hand grab her by the shoulder. It was Chuck.

"Come with me," he said pulling her towards the front of the church.

"Oh, Chuck. I'm so happy to see you," she smiled.

Chuck said nothing in return, but whisked her out of the crowed, through the room behind the alter, and out of the church through the back exit, normally open to only the priest.

"I've missed you," he told her as he continued to lead her out onto the streets of New York.

"As have I," she sighed, her heart fluttering at an abnormally fast pace. "Chuck, where are we going?" she asked, noticing that the funeral procession was headed the other way.

"You'll see," he stated quickly, while calling for a horse drawn carriage.

"What about your fathers wake, you surely don't want to miss that," she replied, curious as to where he was taking her.

"The last place I want to be right now is at my fathers wake with those men. All they care about is how much money Bart had made by the end of his life, and how much inheritance I will receive. I can't stand a second longer of talking to them," he said in disgust.

The two got into a carriage and Chuck told the driver to take them to 42nd street.

Blair became worried, as 42nd street was one of the seediest streets in Manhattan, filled with prostitutes, and all kinds of strange characters, inhabiting bars, and cabarets. The idea of mingling with the lowest common denominator of people outraged her.

"Chuck, I refuse to go to that part of town," she whined.

"Fine, no one's forcing you, but I'm going, and if you want to be with me then you'll have to go as well."

"I do… I want to be with you… but must it be on that vile street. It's streets such as that, that give you a poor reputation."

"When will you learn that reputations don't matter," he practically growled at her.

Blair just looked away. Reputation might not matter to him, but to her it meant everything. She contemplated leaving, but she really did want to be with him, and she supposed that meant following him anywhere.

The horse buggy had stopped at their destination, and Chuck got out to open her door. He reached out his hand to help her out and asked, "Are you coming?"

With a deep sigh, and a tiny prayer, Blair grabbed his hand, and stepped out onto a street she had never dared to venture to before.

-

Chuck had brought Blair to what seemed like a squalid bar from the outside, but on the inside it was a gaudy display of wealth. _Certainly criminal money paid for all this_, Blair thought to herself. There was lush furniture scattered about, and large golden mirrors covering the walls. Thick smoke permeated the room, and doubt began to fill Blair's mind in regards to her decision to come with Chuck.

"What is this place?" she asked with revulsion, while trying to wave the smoke out of her face.

"Victrola," he said with a smirk. "Best drinks in town, and a ragtime band that plays here till the early morning hours."

"Chuck, I really don't think this is a suitable place for someone as myself," she stated with anxiety.

"Oh come on Blair, have yourself a drink," he said while sitting down at the bar.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She responded. "You know, there's a steady temperance movement going on to ban all alcohol in the US. I think if it takes something like that to get rid of places like this, America will be far better off."

"I can't think of a worse idea than that. Places like this would pop up all over the country, but only in secret, without regulation, and crime would increase ten fold. The government could ban the production and sale of alcohol, but they'd never be able to stop people from drinking it," he replied, and with that he asked the bar tender for two scotches.

The bar tender put the scotches in front of them, and Chuck grabbed one to hand to Blair. Blair took the glass from him with unease.

"Come on Blair, it will help you relax." Chuck lifted his glass towards hers, and said, "bottoms up."

Blair decided she might as well. She was doing all sorts of things out of her realm of comfort today, and no harm in a little drink. Blair put the glass to her lips and sipped. She had never had scotch before, and the taste was rather pungent. It burned down her throat, causing her to almost spit it back out.

Chuck laughed; a genuine, sweet, and simple laugh. "It's alright Waldorf, not everyone enjoys their first scotch."

"Well my my, if that's not the first laugh I've heard out of you in a while," Blair smiled. A band had started playing, and she really was starting to relax, even if she had not had very much to drink.

Chuck lips mirrored her smile, and he looked deep into her eyes in a way that was so loving, and caring, Blair couldn't help but blush. Her heart raced as he flirtatiously leaned in toward her, she felt his gentle breath throb in and out, in and out, as she got lost in the moment, all until Chuck stood up from the bar.

"Blair Waldorf, may I have the honor of being your dance partner tonight?" he asked.

"Why yes my good sir," she replied, a coy grin sprang across her face.

Chuck gingerly pulled her onto the dance floor, where a large crowd had begun to dance to the sounds of sweet ragtime that filled the air. Blair had never danced this way before, jumping and twirling around at such a rapid pace, swinging her body so close to Chuck's. She felt for certain that if her mother had seen her like this, she would have had a heart attack.

Time seemed to fly by as she was enjoying the music, the dancing, and most of all Chuck's company. She had never seen so many different types of people of all races, and social stature in one area, and the vibrant mix of people in the room really gave the club a lot of energy. That energy pulsated through her, making her feel fearless.

"Chuck, do you think we could go somewhere more private," she said, heavy of breath. "It's so loud in here, and I just want to sit and talk for a bit."

"Sure, just follow me." Chuck guided her to the back of the club, where a burly man stood in front of a door. Chuck tipped his hat at the man, and the man nodded back. It became apparent that Chuck had frequented this place, and he slipped the man a bill, causing the man to open the door to let Chuck and Blair in.

The room was small, and had only a giant red velvet couch covered in plush pillows, with gauzy red curtains hanging above, spread so the couch would be visible. Above the couch was a somewhat indecent oil painting, and the entire room was lit with low flickering lanterns.

Chuck sat down on the couch, bringing Blair with him. "So what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked, holding her hands on his lap.

"I just wanted to thank you for such a wonderful evening. I have to admit I was apprehensive at first, but… I don't know… I've never been any place like this before… it's just so… so enthralling."

Chuck smirked, "And I want to thank you for coming with me. You have been so kind since the passing of my father, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Blair looked at him dreamily, overwhelmed with that hot sensation, still full of energy from the dance floor; she leaned over to place her lips onto his.

"Blair," he cried pulling away. "I thought you wanted to take things slow."

Blair responded by pushing him down, and crawling on top of him to kiss him some more. "I want you," she purred.

The two moved violently with each other as Chuck attempted to undress her, unhinging button after button to expose yet another layer of clothing, tossing each layer to the floor, until she was wearing nothing but a lacy slip. Blair seductively pulled her slip over her head, and grinned, then she pulled her hair out of the tight bun it was in, letting her brown curls cascade down her shoulders. Her body was overcome with raw lust.

Chuck quickly undressed and maneuvered himself in a way so that he was on top of her.

"Please, be gentle," Blair whispered clutching his bare back.

"Yes, of course," he sighed while he brushed back her hair to kiss her ear, before his mouth moved back to hers, engulfing her lips.

"Oh Chuck," she breathed his name as he pulled away from their passionate kiss, and began to outline the curve of her neck with his lips. He moved down to the crease between her breasts, lightly blowing air onto her seething hot skin, causing her to tremble. His hands cupped her breasts, and his tongue flicked against her rising nipples. Up and down, up and down, her chest heaved, begging him to touch her. Blair arched her back, as his mouth continued its tour of her body. He grabbed her waist, his thumbs gently circling her hipbones.

"I need you," she cried, and with that Blair was no longer the virgin she had prided herself so much in being, but as her and Chuck's bodies moved rhythmically together, uncomfortable at first, but eventually leading way to waves of pleasure, it became evident to her that she no longer cared. _Reputations don't matter at all_, she decided.

* * *

**'**

**A/N: **Next up: an uncomfortable run in with Nate Archibald, an intense conversation with Eleanor Waldorf, and an unwelcome surprise... As always your comments are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Blair awoke the next morning to a plethora of soft kisses all across her cheek and forehead.

"Good morning beautiful," Chuck smiled looking down on her.

"Good morning," she replied placing her hands behind Chuck's neck to pull him in for a kiss. She loved the taste of his lips, as she fervently pushed her tongue up to their tips, parting them to feel the inside of his mouth.

The two rolled around kissing and caressing each other, bubbling with the laughter of two lovers on Chuck's bed inside his hotel suite, where he had brought her to after their night together at Victrola.

She could have never imagined, four weeks ago, that she would be he lying comfortably between Chuck Bass' sheets the day after betraying everything her mother had instilled in her about being a proper lady.

Just then Blair looked up with utter fear in her eyes, "Eleanor…. What time is it? I'm going to be late… I…I promised my mother I would meet her for brunch today," she panicked.

"Oh uh, nearly half past ten," Chuck told her looking at his watch.

"My sweet lord," Blair breathed. "I'm sorry I have to go now."

"Do you want me to come," he asked.

"No, it would be better to face my mother alone," she responded, while fixing her hair, trying to make herself look decent.

"Alright, well, I'm going back to the Van Der Woodsen's vacation home today. I suppose I'll see you there later tonight."

"Yes, of course, see you then," and with that Blair hurried out of Chuck's hotel suite.

"Goodbye my darling," Chuck called out as she practically slammed the door in haste causing the hotel room number, 1812, to fall lopsided on the door.

-

Blair rushed out onto the streets of Manhattan, knowing she only had about a half an hour to make it to her home on Park Avenue, and that her mother looked down upon people who were tardy. She was turning the corner when she literally ran straight into Nate Archibald, causing her to fall back onto the sidewalk.

"Blair Waldorf," he said helping her up from the ground. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Good day Mr. Archibald," she said courteously. "I'm sorry for running into you like that, but I'm on my way to my home on Park Avenue, and I'm in quite a rush."

"Well, what a coincidence, I'm on my way to Park Avenue as well. Let me give you a ride in my buggy."

"Oh, yes, well thank you. Thank you so much, you are too kind Mr. Archibald." Blair couldn't believe her luck, with Nate she would get from Midtown, where Chuck's hotel was, to her home in no time.

Nate helped her into the buggy, and away they went.

"So what brings you to Midtown on such a fine morning," Nate asked politely.

"Oh, just visiting an old friend," Blair replied, she figured it best not to tell him anything about her dalliance with Chuck.

"That's nice of you. Are you going back to the Van Der Woodsens' anytime soon?" he continued his friendly interrogation.

"Yes, right after brunch with my mother."

"I see, I will be going back to the Hamptons this afternoon as well. I really enjoy staying with my grandfather and our family at his beach home. You're welcome to come over anytime."

"Oh, well, thank you, I will definitely have to take you up on your invitation." She smiled, knowing that, as kind as Nate was being to her, she didn't want to spend anymore time with him than deemed necessary.

"Goodness, Blair, your smile is heart melting," Nate said staring into her eyes.

"Thank you?" she replied, feeling a little uncomfortable with his statement.

"I've actually been thinking about you a lot lately," he stated with a sigh. "Well, really non stop since we met at the Rockefeller Dinner, and I know we haven't spent as much time together as we would have liked…"

_Speak for yourself_, Blair thought.

"… it's just that… just… I just…" Nate looked extremely nervous as he was fumbling around with his words.

"We're here," Blair interrupted, happy her time with Nate, which had taken a turn for the awkward, was done for. She leaned over to get out of the buggy.

"Blair, wait," he cried. "I was wondering if you would… do me the honor of marrying me?"

Blair looked dumfounded. "What?"

"I know it might be too soon, but we could really get to know each other through the period of our engagement," he said in desperation, hoping for a better response from Blair.

"Huh?" was all she could muster.

"I… I… just let me know when you get back to the Hamptons," he stuttered.

"Uh, alright." She got out of the buggy, in complete shock, thinking what just had happened was merely an illusion. She would rather be going crazy than have had Nate Archibald propose to her, and be forced to give him the bad news when she got back to the Van Der Woodsens'.

_It's not even 11:00 in the morning, today's already been the strangest day ever, and I have yet to talk to my crazy mother, _Blair thought as she entered the apartment building where her and her mother lived.

-

"Blair dearest… you look like death… what in heavens have you been up to this morning." Blair's mother Eleanor greeted her, as she eyed her daughter up and down.

"Good to see you too, mother," Blair stated with a false smile. It only took two seconds before her mom was making comments about her appearance. _Record timing, _she thought. Although, she sort of expected this because she was still wearing her clothes from the other day, and didn't spend a proper amount of time readying herself this morning.

"Those Van Der Woodsens don't have a mirror in their home?" Eleanor snarked.

"Mother," Blair huffed in disdain.

"Oh, come, I haven't seen you all summer, sit down."

Eleanor led Blair into their dinning room where an elaborate tea was set up with all sorts of pastries and fruit.

"So Blair, there's quite a lot I have to talk to you about. For starters the Colony Club is now looking for new members, and you being 18 are eligible to join."

"Mother, I don't want to join the Colony Club, I want to go to college."

"Oh Blair, stop. You know how I feel about those all women universities. Filling young ladies minds up with their liberal propaganda. You're 18 years old you shouldn't be going to school, you should be partaking in New York society, and finding a husband. Last time I checked you didn't have any suitors," Eleanor ranted. "Nothing's changed, any young men in your life?"

"Well." Blair blushed. "I have kind of been seeing someone."

"Oh, and who is this _someone_," Eleanor leaned towards her daughter with a slight grin.

"Chuck Bass," she let out with a smile.

Eleanor's grin turned into a frown. "Not thee Chuck Bass, heir of the Bass fortune, I've heard rumors about him that would make even a woman of the night blush."

"Yes _thee_ Chuck Bass, and you shouldn't let rumors define your idea of a person," Blair argued.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I forbid you to see that… that cad about town. He is living proof that money can't buy you class, and associating yourself with him will ruin your reputation," she stated harshly.

"You can not tell me who I can and can not see. All you care about is reputation, and nothing about my happiness," Blair replied in a near shout.

"Blair darling, all I care about is your happiness, and let me tell you, that if you are seen gallivanting around with that boy, people will assume you to be a ruined woman. Is that what will make you happy, being looked down upon in New York society?"

"Is that why you won't talk about daddy, because you don't want New York society to find out, and look down upon you?" Blair yelled almost in tears, little did her mother know that she was already a quote-unquote ruined woman.

"Do not bring your father into this. This is about you, and your poor decision making. Chuck Bass is not an appropriate suitor for someone like yourself, he will tempt you into wrong doing, and will bring you nothing but sorrow, you don't have to take my word for it."

"Fine I won't take your word. I'm leaving to go see Chuck right now, and you can feel free to disassociate me from this family so you can maintain your precious reputation. I simply do not care," and with that Blair ran out of the dinning room, and straight for the door.

As Blair was opening the door to leave, her housemaid stopped her.

"Miss Blair, I have something for you."

"Not now Dorota, I'm leaving."

"But Miss Blair, I found these in the attic, they belong to you," Dorota said while handing Blair a package of letters, dozens and dozens of letters all written to her from her father.

"Wha... what?" Blair said in shock. She realized that for the last three years her mother had been hiding her fathers letters from her.

"Dorota, I will miss you. I'm leaving. I can't stand to live in a house with the likes of Eleanor," she stated with tears rolling down her eyes, feeling betrayed by her own mother.

"Well then, Goodbye Miss Blair," Dorota said while hugging the little girl she had grown to love.

"Goodbye." Blair waved, and left the house she called her home, with no intention of returning.

* * *

'

**A/N:** I just want to send my love to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to ask that you continue to do so, they really mean a lot to me. Coming up will be the unwelcome surprise I promised you, but didn't have time to fit in this chapter, as well as a rash decision made by Blair that affects the lives of everyone around her. Drama, drama, drama on the way. XOXO.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Those of you who don't want Chuck and Blair angst beware, this chapters a doozy, but I promise things will get much better. P.S. I'm kinda feeling the word doozy lately, don't ask.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

As Blair rode back to the Van Der Woodsen's she felt overwhelmed with a variety of emotions, each one crashing upon her like a wave, violently swirling around in her mind, temporarily consuming her, until they nearly drove her mad. She was livid that her mother had kept her father's letters from her, but also happy to discover that her father had been writing to her, while still feeling sad that he felt he had to leave. Inside his letters were messages of regret and love, claiming he was sorry for what he had done, but he had to follow his heart, and that he would always love his little princess.

On top of the anger, happiness, and sorrow, she felt from the events of the morning, she was also anxious to see Chuck. They never really had time to talk about what had transpired between them the night before, and she was patiently awaiting the long conversation they were certain to have about their future together. While she contemplated exactly what she would say to him, the words of her mother kept reverberating in her mind:

_Chuck Bass is not an appropriate suitor for someone like yourself, he will tempt you into wrong doing, and will bring you nothing but sorrow, you don't have to take my word for it._

She desperately wanted him to prove her mother wrong, to prove to her mother that he was appropriate, perfect even. That Chuck Bass was the totally, completely, and utterly amazing man she had fallen for. It was difficult for Blair to organize her thoughts and feelings during her trip back. She was practically behaving like a raving lunatic, constantly switching emotions, nearly talking to herself out loud in order make sense of the roller-coaster she felt she was on, but before she knew it, her journey had just about ended, and Blair became determined to gain control of her feelings.

Upon her arrival at the Van Der Woodsen Manor, she spotted a pensive looking Chuck, leaning up against the front porch railings, staring out into the scenery of Long Island. Nerves clutched her stomach, and without becoming aware if it, her breathing had stopped. She wished she could open his mind, and look at his thoughts, to find out if he felt the same way towards her that she felt towards him. When they first walked home together holding hands, she felt that she was the one in control of their relationship, but now that she had given him her most prized possession, her virginity, she realized she no longer felt the same control she once possessed.

"Chuck," she called to him, while stepping out of her carriage.

He turned to look at her, his eyes were filled with forlorn. Blair noticed, and wondered what could possibly be the matter.

"Chuck," she called to him again, this time walking towards him to embrace him with a hug.

"Blair," he breathed out as he greeted her, a palpable sense of sadness seemed to engulf him, and he pulled her in close, kissing her forehead.

"What's the matter, what's going on?" Blair questioned, she was delighted by his kiss, but concerned by his overall manner. Her concern was the emotion conveyed in her tone of voice.

"Blair," he kissed her once again, this time on the part of her neck below her ear. "Blair, please understand, please find it in your heart to forgive me," he begged, desperation oozing out of every pore.

A few more kisses were placed up and around the side of her face into her hair.

"Forgive you for what?" she looked confused as she placed her hands on the sides of his jaw, forcing him to look directly at her. Their gazes locked until Chuck closed his eyes, looking almost as if he were in physical pain.

This worried Blair greatly, as she wondered what could be wrong with him. _Was it something I did_, she thought to herself. After a few moments without a word from him she shouted, while shaking his head, desperate to provoke a reply. "Explain yourself to me."

His only response was to bury his head into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating, his voice muffled against her bosom.

Blair didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on, but his voice, it was filled with so much remorse, so much hurt. She became resolute to forgive him for whatever he had done.

"Chuck, I forgive you," she whispered, massaging his scalp with her fingers, gently playing with his hair. "Just tell me what you have done."

Chuck looked back up to her. "Blair, my dearest Blair, I… I made mistakes in the past… mistakes that are coming back to haunt me… I never meant for us to turn out like this… I never meant to hurt you… you were the reason I came home from my trip abroad." A sense of panic filled his voice, as his eyes edged towards tears.

"Sweetheart, you aren't making things any clearer for me. What mistakes? I… I didn't even know you before you came home." Her mind raced, coming up with millions of different explanations for Chuck's statement, but none of them made any sense.

Chuck's face became engraved with terror as he looked past her, causing her to turn around. Behind her was an exotic looking girl, dressed in a simple grey frock that indicated her poverty. Upon further investigation the woman seemed to be into her third trimester of pregnancy.

"Chuck, who is your friend?" the woman asked, smiling as her hand circled her stomach, making it even clearer that she was in her third trimester.

Chuck hung his head in shame. "Vanessa, this is Blair Waldorf. Blair meet Vanessa Abrams, I found out today that she is to be the mother of my child."

Vanessa nearly beamed, while Blair stood in utter shock, unaware of how to react. Her world began to move in slow motion, as an ominous darkness wrapped around her, suffocating her, while Chuck's words rang painfully in her ears. She closed her eyes, and willed for her to be sleeping, for it all to be a nightmare, but to her great dismay, when she opened them back up Vanessa was still standing there, filled with child, a child she briefly contemplated murdering before turning towards Chuck.

"You disgusting… vile… horrid… man," she screeched, squinting her eyes in anger. "I hope you rot in the bowels of hell… no, even hell is too good of a place for you… you… you." Overwhelmed with hurt, and anger she was unable to finish her sentence. The darkness that engulfed her just a moment ago began to creep back, once again restricting her ability to breath, before she knew it, the darkness had overcome her entirely causing her to pass out, falling dramatically to the floor.

-

Blair awoke a few hours later, in her guest bed, to a worried Serena, and a fussy house made, taking her temperature, and applying a wet cloth to her forehead.

"Blair, oh thank God, you're awake. You passed out, and now your awake," Serena exclaimed as she swooped in to hug her dear friend.

Blair was befuddled for a moment as she tried to put the pieces of the events leading up to her black out together. "Chuck… and… another woman… Vanessa… she's with child…his." Tears ruptured from her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know," Serena stated in a soothing tone. "It might be his child, but I'm willing to make a bet she's only after his money," Serena muttered under her breath, with no intention for Blair to hear her statement, and then began to message Blair's back in an attempt to relive her from her stress. "Please, feel better. He is gone now, and you wont have to deal with him any longer."

Upon Serena's efforts to make her feel better, Blair began to sob uncontrollably, causing her entire body to shake, but Serena continued to massage her, until Blair began to calm down, and then wrapped her arms around her brunette friend.

"Serena, I'm sorry, I can't stay here anymore," Blair said fighting back tears.

"But why? We want you here, Lily, Eric, myself. We don't want you to leave."

"I just can't, your step-brother hurt me, and this place reminds me too much of him."

"Blair…" Serena began to protest, but she realized that when Blair made up her mind to do something, she couldn't be stopped. "I understand," she said with a heavy sigh. "This might not be the best time to give you this, but Chuck left you this letter, you don't have to read it, I just promised him that I would give it to you."

Blair hesitantly took the letter, undecided as to what she should do with it.

"Where do you plan on going?" Serena asked. "Back home?"

Blair remembered her fight with her mother about Chuck. She refused to go home to have her mother rub the fact that she was right in her face, and she was still upset about her father's hidden letters. "No, I can't go home anymore," Blair stated, her tears swelling back up.

"But you must stay somewhere," Serena replied with concern.

"Well, I suppose I could stay with Nate Archibald's family," she said remembering Nate's offer. She didn't really want to stay with him, especially after his awkward proposal, but she didn't know of any place else. "Yes, I'll stay at the Vanderbilt summer home, until I can make further arrangements to live with my father in France," she stated with more confidence, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And will you return from France?" Serena questioned.

"I'm afraid not," was Blair's solemn response.

* * *

'

Up next, Chuck's letter explains some unsolved mysteries, as Blair contemplates her future, and reflects on her past. And later, Dan Humphrey saves the day? Stay tuned! As always I ask that you review. Thanks in advance. XOXO.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **There are no historical accuracies involving the Vanderbilt family in my story other than the fact that they were a wealthy prominent family in America, all characters in the family in my story are purely fictional.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The Vanderbilt family had been extremely gracious towards Blair during her stay at their mansion, so much that she almost felt bad she was invited there under the false pretenses that she wanted to spend more time with Nate in order to accept his marriage proposal.

Life with the Vanderbilt's was very much about order and tradition. Every morning at nine o'clock on the dot the family would wake for their breakfast, followed by two hours of silent reading and letter writing, and in the afternoons the men would go hunting or sailing, while the women stayed around the house to be entertained by musicians and chat. Nighttime consisted of a social event, as the Vanderbilt's were fond of having guests over for dinner, and everyone would be in bed by twelve. Events outside of their daily rituals were scheduled far in advance, and there was hardly anytime for spontaneity.

Blair found comfort in the family's methodic way of doing things, for she was like this as well. She liked for everything to be planned for her, and generally hated surprises, which is why her brief affair with Chuck was so out of character. He was a creature of little discipline, doing as he pleased when he pleased, and the drama free week she had spent with the Vanderbilt's made her realize that a life with Chuck, and his impulsive ways, would have driven her mad- or so she told her self.

Although she was staying with Nate's extended family, she found that it was quite easy to avoid him without having it look intentional. Nate spent a lot of time with his grandfather and elder male cousins, while Blair had created somewhat of a bond with Nate's two youngest cousins Cecilia, age 8, and Abigail, age 10. The two girls seemed to admire Blair, and if there was one thing in the world Blair loved it was admiration.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you," Abigail told Blair.

"Yes me too, because you're like a princess," said Cecilia with an earnest smile.

Blair laughed light heartedly at their flattery. "Well, I don't know about that, I'm certainly no princess."

"But you look like one, and if you marry Nate you really will be one. Everyone says he's a prince of America," responded Cecilia.

Blair blushed at Cecilia's statement, it seemed that everyone knew about Nate's proposal to her, and she began to feel that if she didn't accept, Nate wouldn't be the only one let down.

"You know, marrying a prince is good and well, but there are other things to look for in a man," Blair stated. The words she spoke even surprised herself, because for the longest time she had hoped to marry a prince, but, for whatever reason, something had changed, maybe it was because she was getting older, and losing faith in her fairytales, she didn't know.

"Like what?" asked Abigail.

"Well, like honesty, and kindness, and intelligence."

"Oh, well you can find all that in a prince," Cecilia exclaimed.

Just then Nate walked in with his cousin Tripp. "Good afternoon, ladies," they both greeted.

"Afternoon," Blair responded.

"Blair do you think I could have a word with you?" Tripp asked in a serious tone.

"Of course," she replied.

Tripp walked into the great hall outside of the music room, and Blair followed obediently.

"What is it?" she asked with a concerned look upon her face.

"Oh, not much, I just wanted to talk."

"Oh?"

"Nate seems quite taken with you," Tripp smiled.

"Uh, well, it would seem so," she said uneasily, not sure where the conversation was going.

"You know in the fall he will be off to Yale, and then he has made it very clear that his intentions are to go in to politics."

"Yes, he has mentioned that before."

"It is very important in politics that one has the proper wife."

"Yes, I should say so," Blair agreed.

"You will make him a proper wife. You are charitable, good mannered, raised quite right, you're family is well connected in New York. Blair, Nate needs someone before he goes off to Yale, do the right thing, accept his proposal."

Blair felt cornered, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized Nate could make a decent husband. No, he could never sweep her off her feet like a gallant prince could, the way she imagined as a child, but he was a good man, with a very respectable family. Maybe it was time to give up her silly childhood dreams of marrying for love. She lived in the real world, and in the real world this is how things were done.

"Yes, you're right. We shall tell Nate I accept his proposal."

-

Two weeks later the news of Nate and Blair's engagement was the talk of New York, and a lavish dinner was being thrown to celebrate their up coming union. She decided to reconcile with her mother who was more than happy to hear of her daughters change in suitor, Nate Archibald was, as far as Eleanor Waldorf was concerned, the most perfect husband a young woman could ask for, and she wrote to her father, who had yet to respond to her original letter, that she would not be visiting him in France, for she was getting married. Things were happening so fast that she barely had time to sit down, and think about the fact that she would be a wife.

"I wanted to give you this," Eleanor told Blair the afternoon before the dinner, as she handed her a large box. Inside the box was a dazzling gown, the most beautiful Blair had ever seen. It was a pale gold satin that was delicately brocaded at the top. The puffy sleeves hung off the shoulders, and the dress flared out at the bottom in the most elegant manner.

"Oh my," Blair cried completely stunned.

"I wanted to give this you, for heeding my advice and finding a suitable husband," Eleanor said hugging her daughter. "I'm just so proud of you," she exclaimed. "You made the right decision, by forgetting about Chuck Bass, and getting engaged to Nate Archibald."

The name Chuck Bass hit her hard as she held up her gown. Try as she might, she could never forget about him, and as much as it pained her, she wondered what he was doing now.

"Yes," she feigned a smile, but her sudden sadness was not sufficiently covered up, and Eleanor realized something was wrong.

"Blair darling, I know you had feelings for that boy, but you must push aside those feelings, it will make you much happier in the long run if you don't allow silly romances to guide your decisions."

"Yes mother," Blair sighed.

"Now, put on that dress, and make you and your future family proud."

-

The dinner was absolutely wonderful, top form all the way. Blair was happy to see Serena, Eric, and Lily once again, as they all danced around the ballroom with the rest of the guests. It seemed that everyone had turned up, everyone except for the one person she secretly longed to see. She wanted to show Chuck that he had not hurt her. That he was simply a mistake of the past, and she had clearly moved on.

After Blair had bid everyone a fare well she made her way up to her room, and opened her door, where she was shocked to see a familiar figure, covered in shadows sitting at her bed, with only the moonlight highlighting his intense features- _Chuck_. Her mouth opened to scream, but Chuck got up to silence her.

"Shh… shh… Blair, quiet yourself, I'm only here to talk," he whispered.

"About what," she replied harshly. "You know I am engaged."

"I know," he stated, "and if you want me to congratulate you, you can forget about it. Have you not opened my letter?"

Blair thought about the letter Serena had handed to her, the day of his departure, and about how it was still sitting at he bottom of her traveling trunk.

"Why would I read it, I don't owe you anything," she spat out at him angrily.

"Trust me, you owe it to yourself to see what's inside, and you owe it to yourself to not marry Nate," he responded.

Blair's heart was pulsating at a rapid pace as she clenched her fists in anger. "I'll have you know that Nate is the perfect man for me. You don't know anything. I'm happy to marry him."

"Really Blair, happy to become a politician's wife, who is little more than a show piece."

"Get out," Blair cried, "Get out or I will call on someone to have you arrested for trespassing." She was nearly in tears as she turned around to open the door to call for someone, but before she could open it Chuck had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into him from behind.

"Nate could never make you happy," he growled in such a sexual way that it made her body shiver.

"Oh, and you can? What about Vanessa?"

"It doesn't matter. Lie with me," he whispered. "I need you tonight." With that he place his lips on her ear, and began to unbutton her gown.

Blair wanted to scream, and to run away, she knew this was a terrible idea, but as Chuck sensuously unbuttoned her, and she felt him harden on her back, her entire body went numb with desire, and she could hardly move.

"I love the way you're dark curls contrast with your pale white skin," he told her as he pulled her hair down from the tight bun it was in. "And the gentle curve of your neck," he said as he glided his lips down it onto her shoulders, then tugged at her sleeves causing the dress to fall down to her ankles, exposing her silk under slip.

Blair's breathing got heavier, and her eyes rolled back to her head.

"I love the way your chest calls for me when I'm touching you, and the firmness of your breasts." He cupped her breasts; lightly pushing them upwards so her slip straps fell off her shoulders, and when he released the slip was gone.

His hands made there way down to her hips, when he turned her to face towards him, and slowly went down on his knees, kissing her stomach. "I love your delicate waist," he said between kisses, "the way your hips sway when you walk." His lips brushed a line between her hipbones, and his hands moved in between her legs as his finger glided across her to feel her moisture. Blair began to realize how incredibly wet she was, and she threw her head back begging for him to touch her.

Chuck looked up at her with his sultry eyes, "Don't be to hasty," he smirked.

He then stood up to playfully sweep her off her feet, and place her down onto the bed. When Blair hit the bed she wrapped her arms around him to pull him onto her level, and lock her lips to his in a passionate kiss. While they kissed Chuck's skillful fingers had entered inside her, causing her to let out a whimper. "Shh," he said pushing his other thumb against her lips, "we mustn't be too loud."

He pulled his fingers out from her, and brushed his hands up against her thighs. "I love you silky skin, your graceful legs, and the way you seem to glide across a room," he stated, placing small kisses across her feet up to the top of her thighs. "I love everything about you," he claimed as his lips and tongue began to work the inside of her core.

"Chuck," she cried throwing her head back, "Oh, God. Why must you torment me?"

Blair tugged on his hair to pull him back up to her, and with that he began to thrust himself inside of her, as Blair tried her best to muffle her cries.

Their night together lasted for hours, sending Blair to places she had never been before, but when she woke up, Chuck was gone, and she felt bereft. Unfortunately, she knew that they could never truly be together. Her only worry now, was that Nate would find out about their affair.

As soon as Blair had gotten out of her bed to get ready for the day, she decided to read her letter from Chuck. Nervously grabbing it from her trunk, she opened it up, and a look of shock spread across her face. _What on earth, how could Chuck have done this for me, _she wondered, in utter disbelief of what she held in her hand, and tears began to drip down from her face, for life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated, as if it wasn't already before.

* * *

TBC

**A/N:** I ended up splitting this chapter into two parts, so check back soon for chapter 10. Also please, please, please review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for reviewing, they really inspired me to get this chapter up quick, so I hope you like it.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Inside the envelope of Chuck's letter was an acceptance letter to Wellesley College for Women. Blair could hardly believe that he would send in an application for her, but in front of her was proof:

_June 26, 1901_

_Wellesley College for Women_

_To Miss Blair Cornelia Waldorf,_

_It is with great honor that I offer you acceptance to Wellesley College. The women at our school are among the best and brightest, and after reviewing you academic achievements we here at Wellesley believe that you have the intellectual energy, imagination, and talent to flourish at our school. I look forward to seeing you in the fall._

_Sincerest Wishes,_

_ President Caroline Hazard_

_-_

It had always been her dream, but of course her mother had discouraged it, and she decided to give up hope. Although she was happy she had gotten in to school, it certainly made her life more complicated as she realized she had two options:

Obey her mothers wishes, and marry Nate Archibald, which would lead to a comfortable life of extreme wealth, and social prestige, but would render her nearly unable to find true happiness. Or, she could follow her heart to Wellesley, where she would most likely be disowned by her mother, and ostracized by the upper crust of New York society for being an overly educated women. She knew it would be hard to find a husband who wanted to marry someone with a college education, and she was already getting old in terms of marrying age, making the choice a difficult decision.

After reading her acceptance letter a few times to let the words sink in, she flipped the page to read Chuck's letter:

_Dearest Blair,_

_In the last few weeks I have really gotten to know you, I have found you to be an absolutely remarkable women, which is why I decided to apply to Wellesley for you, in hopes that you will not waste your talent and intellect conforming to societal expectations. I was extremely delighted to learn of your acceptance, and I hope this will be seen as a peace offering, as I know you will be none to pleased with me while you read this._

_I am writing this to you after learning that I am to be a father. Years of partying, and womanizing have finally caught up to me, and I hope that you can understand, I do not wish to marry Vanessa, if I could I would have chosen you instead, but I find that my fathers pleas for me to become a responsible man, make marrying Vanessa, and taking care of my child an obligation I must fulfill in order to honor his dying wish._

_If it's any consolation I truly did love you. Your every being enraptured me, invigorating me to better myself. I also have a confession to make. I did know you before we were introduced that morning at the Van Der Woodsens, albeit not very well, but we did meet much earlier, and I have remembered you ever since._

_I was a mere boy, and I was sitting by myself at my mother's gravesite on my tenth birthday, for whatever reason you were there as well, and you came to sit next to me. We talked for a bit, and when I told you it was my birthday you wished me a happy one. It was the first time anyone had ever done so, and I knew then that you were someone special._

Blair furrowed her brows to in an attempt to recall her original meeting with Chuck…

-

It was an unfortunately gloomy day in May, when a ten-year-old Blair was out for a walk with her housekeeper Dorota. Upon spotting the cemetery where Dorota's brother was buried, she asked if they could stop. Cemeteries had always spooked Blair out, but Dorota was insistent, and Blair warily agreed.

Dorota walked to the side of the cemetery where the tombstones were made of simple stone, but Blair's eyes wandered to the other side where the tombs were elaborate monuments, made of expensive marble or granite. She found herself wandering over to see the tombs morbid beauty, when she came upon a dark haired boy, who looked about her age, silently sitting at a bench with a solemn expression on his face.

"Hello," she said, hoping she could have someone to talk to until Dorota finished doing whatever she was doing.

The boy looked up towards her, "Hello," he replied, his tone was somber, and his intense amber eyes were filled with mystery. Blair sensed that the boy had a lot of life experience, and immediately became intrigued by him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Alright," he stated quietly.

"So, what are you doing here?" she cheerfully questioned, wanting to make friendly conversation.

"Nothing, I'm with my dad," he responded with out looking at her.

"Well, what's your dad doing here," she continued her interrogation.

"He's here for my mother, she died ten years ago, so he brought her flowers," his voice was eerily void of any emotion as he answered Blair's question.

"Oh, well aren't you sad? Don't you miss your mother?" Blair asked, finding it odd for him to be so calm, as she knew that if her mother died, even ten years ago, she would be in hysterics.

"No, I never knew her," was his quick and simple reply.

"Oh." Blair looked down awkwardly, feeling sorry for the boy. She grew uncomfortable, as she swung her feet off the bench, sitting in silence, with a boy she didn't even know. Unaware of what to say next, she decided it was best to leave.

"Well, nice meeting you," she smiled as she stood up, and turned towards the boy.

The boy just stared at her, studying her, as if she was the most peculiar person he had ever seen.

Blair let out a nervous laugh at his non-response, and turned around, embarrassed for being so nosey when she shouldn't have been. It was something her mother was always correcting her for- her nosiness.

"Wait," the boy called, before she could walk away, his voice was filled with longing, but for what she didn't know.

She turned back towards him, "What?"

Upon locking eyes the boy immediately looked down, and from Blair's viewpoint a very subtle hint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Um… don't go," he begged.

"OK," Blair said warily.

"What's your name?"

"Blair Waldorf."

"Oh, nice to meet you. You can sit back down if you like."

Blair reclaimed her position back on the bench.

"So, Blair Waldorf, how old are you?"

"Ten."

"Really me too, well, um, I just turned ten today. Today's my tenth birthday," he stated with pride.

"Well, happy birthday then," She smiled at him, feeling much more at ease than she did before.

This caused the boys eyes to light up and he smiled widely. His smile seemed so out of place on him, but she felt that there was something special about it, as if it was a secret smile that he didn't share with very many people.

Just then, a man, with intimidating looks, appeared and gave the boy a stern stare. The boy's smile quickly disappeared, and he got up to leave with the man, with out a word ever being exchanged between them.

"Bye," he told Blair quietly, and then briskly walked away, his head hung low behind the man who seemed to be his father.

Blair watched him walk out of the cemetery; she felt an odd connection to him, but then realized that she didn't even know his name…

-

_Chuck Bass. That was the boy I met._ She looked down to finish his letter.

_When my step sister told me she had become friends with you, and you would be staying at her home for the summer, I quickly made arrangements to come back from my trip to France to meet you- the girl I had fallen in love with all those years ago, and I just wanted to say that you did not disappoint._

_Now you know the truth. I wish things would have ended differently, but nothing in life ever goes as planned. Please Blair, I ask for your forgivness, and do yourself a favor; attend Wellesley. Don't let anyone stop you from achieving your dream._

_All of My Love_

_Chuck._

_-_

Teardrops covered the page of Chuck's letter, as she came to the realization that she hardly got to spend any time with him, and longed to spend more. He was enshrouded in mystery, and she desperately wanted to uncover everything about him. But, alas, it was too late, he was to wed Vanessa, and she… well she wasn't quite sure of what was in store for her future.

* * *

'

**A/N:** Up next Blair makes some important decisions, and a surprise person shows up... And later a shocking revelation... Reviews are greatly appreciated. XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

Blair carefully folded Chuck's letter, and slipped it back into it's envelope, then pulled it up towards her chest, taking a deep breath in an attempt to clear her mind, before she sat back down on the bed, and closed her eyes, as an image of Chuck came to vivacity.

She felt her breath quicken, racing with the sounds of her pulse, when she thought of her night with him, tightly wrapped up in his arms as she screamed his name into his chest. She longed to feel his hands roaming over her body, to taste the salty sweat that beaded upon his skin, inhale to intoxicating scent of his body, and to hear the way he called her name; delicate and sweet, but aggressive and possessive at the same time. Now all she had left of him was his letter, which she gently placed under her bodice to keep with her at all times.

-

"Good morning Blair," Nate stated when she exited her room, and entered the great hall. "Don't you look lovely today?"

"Why thank you." She let out a demure smile, concealing her angst.

"I was thinking we could go into the city today, and pick out some things for the wedding, you know a few gifts from me to you."

"Yes, that sounds delightful," she replied, feigning excitement as she realized she would have to tell him about Wellesley at some point.

"Uh Nate, do you think we could talk about something right now?" she asked anxiously, deciding that it would be best to tell him, and get it over with.

"Yes, absolutely. What is it?" Nate looked up; his bright blue eyes peering into her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, um, I just… I um…" She stalled in an attempt to gather up the courage to tell Nate of her acceptance. "I got accepted into Wellesley, and I was thinking about going," she blurted out.

Nate looked confused for a moment before asking her, "Why would you want to go away to school? I can provide you everything you could ever want here."

"Yes…" Blair's heart sank as she spoke. She knew he would never approve of her going to college. "Well, I just feel that an education is important, and well, it's just something I have always wanted to do."

"Blair, don't be silly, what use could an education possibly have for you. I can build you a library if you desire more reading."

Blair looked down, hurt by his words, but accepting them for truth. It _was_ silly. What _would_ an education do for her? "Yes, I suppose your right," was her remorseful response.

Nate moved closer to her, and slid his finger under her chin, lifting her head up, and smiled. "That's a good dear. We will be too busy creating our new life together for you to go to school anyways." With that he kissed her on her lips. It was lifeless and dull, lacking the deep passion she felt when she kissed Chuck, but this was to be her life from now on, and she was going to have to accept that.

-

On the carriage ride into the city, Blair dispelled the idea of not marrying Nate, and going to Wellesley instead. At first that seemed like it could be a viable option, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it would never work. She would have no one to support her, and when she was through with her schooling, she would have no place to go. She felt confined by a society who saw her as nothing more than a man's property- not fit for a college education.

"Ah we're here. Doesn't the city look magnificent?" Nate said as he stretched his arms in preparation for getting out of the carriage.

"Lovely," she somberly replied.

Nate took notice of her disheartened tone, and place his arm around her back, "Blair, don't worry about anything. I promise that I will take care of you."

Blair forced a tiny smile, and then the two made their way out onto the city streets.

"I have an idea," Nate stated. "Why don't we stop by your home? Seeing your mother will cheer you up."

Nate had no idea how wrong his statement truly was, but Blair decided to go along with him anyways.

When they had arrived at her mother's home, a happily surprised Dorota greeted them. "Oh Miss Blair, I am so glad to see you and your handsome fiancé, your upcoming marriage is talk of the town…" she squealed.

"Good to see you too Dorota," Blair responded, "Where is Eleanor?"

"Mrs. Waldorf is busy, you might not want to disturb her, she's in the kitchen right now."

"It's alright Dorota, I'm sure she has time for her daughter, and future son-in-law."

Blair walked towards the kitchen, and was stunned to hear a familiar voice, echoing through the kitchen. She might have been making it up, but she thought she heard the distinctive voice of her long missing father.

"What is it?" Nate asked, noticing the hesitant manner she stood in front of the kitchen door, and the look of surprise on her face.

"Shh," Blair hushed Nate and pushed her ear up towards the wall to listen in.

"Harold, I'm sorry, but you can not just waltz back to New York, and pretend everything is alright, especially with _him," _Blair heard her mother shout in disgust.

"Hey," cried out a third person in a heavy french accent she did not recognize.

"Eleanor, I know I hurt you. I know what will happen if… you know… this… Roman and I get out, but your daughter… our daughter sent me a very distraught letter. I had to come back to see if she was alright."

It _was_ her father. Blair held her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Well, I'll have you know, she is more than alright. She is getting married to Nate Archibald," her mother responded.

"I think I'll be the judge of how well she's doing, considering you tend to ignore her feelings all together, and push her into whatever is on your agenda," her father stated, raising his voice from the calm, cool, and collected tone he had a moment earlier.

"Blair what's going on?" Nate asked, hearing all of the yelling in the kitchen.

"Nate, be quiet, they'll hear us." Blair glared at him, but it was too late, both Eleanor and Harold had heard the two, and opened the kitchen door.

"Blair?" her father questioned, surprised to see his daughter standing in front of him, when he believed her to be in the Hamptons.

"Father," she called to him with a smile.

"Oh, Blair, princess, I have missed you so much," he embraced his daughter in a tender hug.

"You look amazing all grown up. I can't believe…my little girl." He studied her appearance then pulled her back into another hug.

Blair looked up from her fathers sholder, and noticed her mothers disapproving stare, as well as a very handsome man.

"Blair, I want you to meet Roman, we have been together for three years now," her father said as he pointed to the man standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted politely. "And this is my fiancé, Nate."

Nate stood silent, attempting to process the information he had received. He looked at Blair, who's doll like features had lit up in a way he hadn't seen the entirety of their time together, followed by her mortified mother, who's eyes were filled with as much horror as they were with humiliation, then to a happily smiling Harold Waldorf, someone he believed to be long gone, and his European lover, Roman.

"Blair, may I please speak with you for a moment? Privately?" Nate asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Blair responded, while exiting the kitchen so the two could speak alone.

"I had no idea about your father. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nate, you can't possibly be upset about this."

"You know I feel that what a man does in private is his own business, but if your father's dalliances with another man get out, it will look poorly upon you, and by association me. I can't have something like this ruin my political career, it means everything to me."

"My fathers actions will be of no consequence for your political career, and if that's really all you care about, you might want to reexamine your values." Blair's temper rose as she spoke.

"Blair, darling, I hate to do this because I find you to be a stunning woman, but I'm afraid a scandal like this could destroy everything I have worked for, and I don't want to take any chances."

"Nate, you're being utterly ridiculous."

"Blair, listen to me, I have to prioritize my life, and I don't think we should go through with our marriage. It's nothing against you, its just good business."

Blair was left wordless as she watched a sorrowful Nate walk out the door, leaving her without a future husband, and an uncertain future.

-

"Blair, what's going on?" asked her mother, when she walked out of the kitchen to find her daughter alone.

"It's Nate, our engagement is over."

"What?" Eleanor panicked. "If this is because of your father…I could kill him. Tell him it's a mistake, Harold will leave, he will never been seen again. You can't let him walk away like that. That boy's your ticket to the top of society."

"Mother, please. I never wanted to marry him anyways. I only got engaged to him because of you, and your constant pressure on me to find a husband."

"It's only because I love you, and want you to have someone to take care of you. Now what do you have?"

"Well, I got into Wellesley," Blair retorted to her mother's shouts.

"Ha… Wellesley, please. I told you already that no daughter of mine will go to college and become an old maid."

"You got into Wellesley?" her father interrupted, entering the sitting room outside of the kitchen.

"I did, and you know it's been my dream to go."

"Blair, I'm so proud of you. Well, Eleanor you can't stop the girl from going."

Blair smiled at her father's approval. It was nice to hear that he didn't think her dream was silly and impractical.

"Harold, stay out of this. You are the one who ruined her future as a member of the Vanderbilt family," her mother screeched.

Harold looked shocked and saddened. "I'm so sorry, I didn't… I just… I came back to help, not to hinder. We can talk to him. Tell him it was a misunderstanding."

"Father it's alright," Blair looked down dejectedly. Nate's rejection of her and her family had finally sunken in, and although she couldn't say she really wanted to marry him, she was hurt by his leaving.

"Blair, just let me know if I can do anything. If you want me to leave again I'd do it for you." Her father wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

"No, everything is OK. Nate wasn't right for me anyhow. I just don't know what my options are now. Mother is right about Wellesley, it's more important that I find a husband."

"Dear, don't worry about a husband. A man who is intimidated by a smart, sophisticated, beautiful girl such as yourself isn't worth marrying. Find one who will accept your intelligence and drive. Go to Wellesley. I'll make sure you have everything you need."

"Really." Blair looked up to him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, here I have a piece of paper, we can write out your intention to attend right now."

Blair grabbed the paper, and with her father's encouraging smile she began to write...

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf plan on attending Wellesley College for Women in the fall of 1901._

_Sincerely,_

_Blair_

It felt incredible to finally have her dream realized, but her moment of joy was cut short, when all she could think about was Chuck. She clutched her chest to feel his letter, and begged for a miracle.

* * *

'

**A/N:** I know this story seems kind of sad now, but just hold on it will get much, much better. Up next: a scheme is unveiled by none other than Dan Humphrey, and it could help Chuck and Blair reunite! Your reviews make my life. Do it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It was strange how quickly the summer seemed to have gone by in it's first two months, but now with Summer nearing it's end Blair found herself laying about her home waiting in vain for the heat to cool down, and for the sweet and sultry scent of the season to give way to the huskier earthier scent of the fall.

With the city at what felt like a standstill, Blair spent most of her days reflecting on the events of the last couple weeks. So much had happened; dozens of parties, dinners, and dances, a fling, a funeral, an innocence lost, an engagement, a father daughter reunion, and a college acceptance.

Blair picked up the daily newspaper and flipped the pages to the society section. The heartbreaking headline read: _From Rags to Riches: Bar Maiden Bags a Bass to become one of the Wealthiest Women in New York._ Underneath the headline was a picture of the glowing bride to be, and a date for the wedding- _Sunday, August 11, 1901_. In a mere three days Chuck would be married.

Blair quickly and unceremoniously closed the paper and tossed it to the floor. She had accepted the fact that she could not be with Chuck, but she didn't want constant reminders of her failed relationship.

Just then her father walked in with the mail. "A letter for you dear," he told his daughter while handing her a tiny envelope. It was from Serena- an invitation for Saturday morning brunch.

"So what is it?" Her father questioned. Ever since he had been home, he had been trapped in their house, and had taken an overwhelming interest in his daughter's affairs. Blair supposed he was just making up for lost time, but she wished he didn't have the desire to know every minuet detail of her life.

"Just an invite for a brunch at the Van Der Woodsen's. They must have just arrived in the city from their vacation home."

"Oh, it's good to hear you and Serena are still friends. I haven't heard much of her since I've been back, and I was beginning to think that you two had a falling out."

"No, we've both just been busy this summer."

"Ah, I see. Have you heard the news of her step-brother, Bart Bass' boy, Chuck?" The other thing Harold had taken a great interest in, other than his daughter, in the self made prison that was their home, was the gossip of the town. He relished in hearing the dirty deeds of his contemporaries, which was ironic because if any of them found out about his secret life, he would be exiled from the community, which was the very reason he wasn't allowed to go out of the house.

"He's all set for a shotgun wedding," he continued. "That girl has got to be one of the luckiest girls in the world. She went from an impoverished existence to a life of luxury, all because she was able to get Chuck Bass out of his pants, which from my understanding isn't that hard to do."

Blair rolled her eyes at her father's statement and tried to look like she didn't care, but inside his words stung her. She prayed for fall to hurry up so she could go off to school, and forget about Chuck.

"I'm sure he's not as bad as people make him out to be," Blair responded, feeling the need to defend the person who helped her get into Wellesley.

Harold let out a playful laugh. "You didn't happen to know him, did you?"

"No," was Blair simple response. The last thing she wanted was for her father to attempt to pry his way into the inner workings of her and Chuck's brief but zealous relationship.

Harold sat down next to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her back. "Blair doll, I know that I might not be the best person to give you this piece of advice, but no ones ever as bad or as good as people make them out to be. People just are, and if you live your life by what others say… well, just don't. I don't want you to end up like me, forced to hide away from the world."

-

Blair was happy to finally get out of her house, and attend the brunch at Serena's home, and Serena seemed even happier to have her there.

"Oh Blair, I've missed your company so much." Serena ran to hug her friend. "Isn't this great, everyone's here, Penelope, Hazel, Isabel. We are going to have a lovely time."

Serena guided Blair into the dinning room where she was greeted by her school friends, and was surprised to see Georgina Sparks.

"Blair I'd like you to meet Georgina," Serena pointed to the pale dark haired girl.

"Blair Waldorf, I believe we've met, but unfortunately we've never been properly introduced," Georgina let out a conniving grin.

Blair returned the grin, and hoped against all hope that she wouldn't bring up the night they met, by Chuck's lake.

"Great, well why don't you two sit next to each other so you can get to know one another better," Serena stated unable to read Georgina's icy glare, or Blair's nervous stance.

"Sounds delightful," Georgina replied, and Blair was forced to sit down next to the one person in the room she couldn't stand.

"So, I guess you've heard about our boy Chuck," Georgina said coldly, in an attempt to provoke her.

Blair nodded with a half-hearted smile, determined to not let Georgina get the best of her.

"I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm sure that marriage won't exactly stop him from fooling around on the side. He's never been much of a one woman kind of man."

"You don't know that," Blair spat out. "I'm sure he could be a one woman man if he tried."

Georgina rolled her eyes. "Oh, and you would know?"

Blair sat still. S_tay calm, stay calm_, she kept repeating to herself, but Georgina's look of amusement proved to be too much, and Blair found that she had to leave the table or she would wring her hands around Georgina's smug neck, and cause a terrible scene.

"Excuse me, I have to use the powder room," she said as cordially as possible, as she stood up to leave the table, with her fist clenched. She noticed the look of victory all over Georgina's face, and cringed.

Blair was walking through the Van Der Woodsen apartment towards the bathroom, when she spotted Lily having a gorgeous dress fitted by their dressmaker Jenny.

"Oh, Blair, so good to see you," Lily called as Blair walked by.

"Good to see you too," Blair smiled; her anger from Georgina had all but disappeared.

"Blair, you have excellent taste, why don't you come over here and tell me what you think of this gown, it's for the wedding tomorrow."

_Why must everyone keep reminding me of that wretched wedding_, Blair thought to herself, but she managed to keep her smile on as she walked into the room where Lily and Jenny were.

"Goodness Jenny, the gown is exquisite, I just love all of the detailing on the sleeves," she told the girl.

"Oh, well thank you. I do try my hardest," Jenny replied modestly.

At that moment, a tall dark haired man walked into the room. "Jen I got you the pins you needed," he said pulling out a tin case from his pocket.

"Thank you," Jenny said, and then turned towards Blair. "Blair, I'd like you to meet my brother Dan, he just got back from a trip to California. Dan this is Blair."

The two shook hands. "California you say. I've always wanted to visit," Blair stated politely.

"Oh well you should. It's a delightful state, I went there to write, and the heavenly scenery gave me more than enough to write about," Dan said before Lily interrupted, "Jenny, I'm going to go upstairs to get some jewelry I'd like to wear with the dress, why don't you and Blair stay down here and you can help me pick out the jewels that will compliment this dress the best,"

The two girls nodded and Lily exited the room.

"So she seems to be getting really dressed up for something," Dan said in attempt to make conversation.

"Yes, it's for a wedding," Blair responded.

"The dress seems a lot for a wedding, you'd think she was going to meet the Queen of England with that thing."

"It's not just any wedding," Jenny replied. "It's Chuck Bass' wedding."

"Oh, I see. Who's the lucky girl?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"It's some girl named Vanessa, she worked at the White Horse Tavern in Brooklyn, and now she's marrying a millionaire," Jenny told her brother.

Dan's jaw dropped. "Her name doesn't happen to be Vanessa Abrams," he said in shock.

"Yes, yes it is. Do you know her?" Blair asked.

"Well, we… we were in a relationship, and right before I left for California, eight months ago… she... told me she was pregnant with my child," he claimed still trying to process the information given to him.

"What?" Blair questioned, her heart began to palpitate as she too was trying to process the new information given to her.

"She told me she was pregnant, and the baby was mine, but that she would never marry a poor writer such as myself, and that she would figure out a way to support herself. She asked me to never speak to her again."

"Oh my," Blair exhaled.

"She must have been with Chuck shortly after so that she could claim the child as his, and inherit all of his money. What a scheme." Jenny said what both Blair and Dan were thinking, but were unable to administer to words.

"Well, we have to stop her," Blair cried.

"What can we do?" asked Dan. "We don't have any real proof, other than my words, and Vanessa's very smart, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"I don't know. I… I have to go." Blair looked like she was going to be sick, as her heart sank into the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't allow Vanessa to marry Chuck under false pretenses, and steal all of his money, but Dan was right, there was no way to prove that Vanessa was lying before the wedding.

Blair was ready to run out the door, but she figured it to be impolite to leave without saying goodbye to everyone so she walked back into the dinning room, and mustered up the strength to bid adieu to her friends.

Right before she was about to leave, she noticed a bored looking Georgina, and a twisted idea popped into her head. She might have been crazy, but she was willing to take a chance.

"Georgina," she called. "You look like you would enjoy a little drama."

Georgina looked up to her with a slight stare of confusion. "Well, I suppose you know me well."

"How do you feel about crashing a wedding tomorrow?"

Georgina's entire face lit up as her lips parted and filled out her cheeks from ear to ear. It was truly terrifying.

* * *

'

**A/N:** Review Review Review!!! Thank you in advance!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you to all the awesome people that reviewed, you make my life, and sorry this took forever to get up. I found writing a chapter with so much action to be really challenging. It might not be my best work, but I hope you enjoy it...

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"I don't know about this… I was given strict instructions to never go near Vanessa again… and the last thing I need is for …"

"Quiet." Blair cut Dan off mid sentence. "Do you always talk so much? Besides all your doing is driving the carriage that will help Chuck and I escape, you don't have to go near anyone."

"Blair's right. Come on Dan, stop worrying so much, this is like an adventure, and it's so romantic." Jenny chirped excitedly.

"Easy for you to say, you have no part in this, you're just tagging along. Blair, Georgina, and I are doing the actual dirty work," Dan told his sister. "By the way where is Georgina? I had a feeling she would not show."

"Oh she'll be here. She better be. She has no idea who she's dealing with if she doesn't". Anger started to arise in Blair's voice as she began worry about Georgina's tardiness, but before she could explode Georgina's voice rang out. ""I'm here. Ready to do some damage?"

"Oh, thank God." Blair breathed a sigh of relief; she could have never imagined the day she would be thankful to see Georgina Sparks.

"About time," Dan said glairing at her in obvious distrust.

"Why Daniel, you underestimate me," she replied.

"I have no reason not to," he quipped.

"Well you wouldn't know the first thing about me, you're just a simple boy from Brooklyn," Georgina snared.

"And you're a woman of ill repute. You might be from the Upper East Side, but you have no class."

"Oh, I'll show you class," Georgina raised her fist.

"Alright, alright, stop your bickering. Let's just move into action. Dan you wait here, I'll go find Chuck, and Georgina you know what to do."

-

Blair found herself, once again, at the church she went to for Chuck's father's funeral, but now she was here for Chuck's wedding, something that seemed so surreal. As she rapidly moved towards the back of the church where she assumed the wedding party would be, an abnormal amount of sweat gathered at her brow, and she could feel her heart trying to escape her chest knowing that the ceremony would start at any moment. She feared she would not be able to make it on time, but she desperately hoped she could be with Chuck once again. He was the only one for her, for that she was certain. No one but him could make her feel so invigorated, like she could accomplish anything by his side, and no one had ever supported her the way he did, so it was safe to say that if she couldn't stop this wedding from taking place she would be beyond devastated.

When she had arrived at the back entrance, she was surprised at how easy it was to get in. She thought that with all the interest surrounding the hastily planned nuptials there would be at least some sufficient security, but alas, the men hired to guard the wedding were too busy smoking, and playing cards, so Blair was able to slid inside the church with out anyone spotting her.

She quietly made her way down a small corridor behind the alter, where the priest usually practiced his sermons before church, she figured Chuck would be getting ready in a back room, but before she could figure out which one, the very pregnant bride to be opened a door and stepped out into the hallway.

"What on earth are you doing here?" questioned Vanessa when she spotted Blair.

A sense of panic overcame her, as she looked up into Vanessa's eyes, unprepared for confrontation. "I… uh…I," was all she could let out.

"The last time I checked you were not invited to this event, and you were certainly not invited to be back here," Vanessa cruelly stated.

"I just came to… I…I"

"What?" Vanessa spat out.

"Look, I know everything," Blair said as she regained her confidence. "And I suggest that if you don't want everyone to find out about your deceitful little scheme you leave immediately."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure. Does the name Dan Humphrey ring a bell."

"Dan," Vanessa gasped in shock, before attempting to regain her composure. "You must be mistaken, I don't know a Dan Humphrey."

"Oh really, well a Dan Humphrey claims to know you, very well I might add, and he has told me everything. You're plan to enter high society has failed. I will personally see to it that you never marry Chuck."

"How can you? You have no proof, anything you say I'll claim as a lie. Chuck will believe me because he loves me. He's already outside in front of the church, and in only a few minutes I will be pronounced as Mrs. Bass. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"He does not love you," Blair cried.

"And you think that he loves _you_? I hope you know that Chuck has told me all about you. He considers you to be nothing more than a conquest, and claims you were easier than imagined. 'Blair Waldorf, the picture of upper class perfection, is nothing but a common whore,' was, I believe, a direct quote from him. Anything he said to you otherwise was a lie."

"You're the liar," Blair shouted on the verge of tears.

"Believe what you want to believe, but I'm only stating the truth. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to attend." A satisfied smirk came across Vanessa's face as she watched tears stream down Blair's cheeks.

Just then a loud ruckus ruptured chaotically from the church, causing both Blair and Vanessa to turn towards the exit that lead to the altar.

"What in God's name?" Vanessa said with anger.

_Georgina,_ Blair smiled.

Vanessa quickly ran out to the altar to see what was going on, and Blair made her way outside to find Chuck at the front of the church. She wasn't about to listen to what Vanessa had said. What she and Chuck had was real, she was sure of it.

"Chuck," she called when she spotted him standing nervously by himself.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" he replied in disbelief.

"Chuck, we don't have much time. Vanessa is just trying to steal your money. The baby is not yours," she panted.

"I… I don't understand."

"You don't have to, I'll explain everything later, just trust me. Please, I beg of you, come with me."

Chuck looked towards the church doors, and then back towards Blair, and took a deep breath. "I'd go anywhere with you."

The two began to run when the church doors busted open, and Georgina came storming out. "Wait for me," she called picking up her pace behind them.

"Georgina is in on this?" Chuck asked Blair with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'll explain, just come on."

As the three of them moved towards Dan and the carriage, a troupe of firemen on their horses trotted towards the church.

"Georgina what did you do?" Blair questioned getting into the carriage.

"Nothing." She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing always means something with you." Chuck smirked.

"So glad to see you too, Chucky," Georgina replied.

"Come on Dan, to the Hamptons," Jenny dictated as soon as everyone was safely inside.

When the carriage rolled by the Church, smoke was escaping from the windows, and everyone was standing outside, including Vanessa in a badly burnt wedding dress.

"Georgina, I told you to distract the audience should anything arise, I didn't mention anything about burning down the Church," Blair stated with horror

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures, and the organ player started playing, cueing the wedding to start. What else should I have done?"

"Why am I not the least bit surprised?" Chuck said with amusement. "You must be crazy about me, if you resorted to the help of Georgina." Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair and pressed his lips upon hers, hungrily kissing her to make up for lost time, using his tongue to gently explore the inside of her mouth.

"Maybe I'm just crazy," Blair responded, pulling away from their fervent kiss.

"Maybe," Chuck said before he pulled her back into his arms and recaptured her lips.

* * *

tbc

Please let me know what you think with a review.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Ok it's super short, but super sweet, almost too sweet for my tastes, but when I start a story I kinda just let it write it's self, and this is the direction it took. Hope you like...

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Blair rested her head idly upon Chuck's shoulder as they watched the sun rise from the Van Der Woodsen vacation home's library window. The two had lost all track of time while they stayed awake talking, and were surprised to see the sun peak up from out of the ocean, signaling the beginning of a new day.

She savored the image of the dramatic reds and oranges reflecting into the room, and noticed that the vibrant colors shined onto Chuck's face, and gave him a softer appearance. Lighting always seemed to have such an interesting effect on his angular bone structure. A dark room lit by candles could cast him as a demon, but the gentle light of the moon could portray him as an angel. It was all a matter of lighting and angles, and Blair was able to see past the illusions to find the real him. Not a demon, not an angel, but a boy, the same boy she had met at his mothers gravesite all those years ago.

She felt proud that she was able to get him to open up to her, after all he was notoriously stubborn. She wondered why he chose her of all people to showcase his hidden sensitive side, and after much analyzation she came to the conclusion that it was because she must have been the first person who showed him genuine care, in stark contrast to the Vanessas in his life who only used him for his money, or the Georginas who only used him for sex. He had always had the capacity for love, but was never shown how.

Blair let out a yawn, realizing just how tired she was, after all, the events of the previous day had been somewhat dramatic: stopping a wedding, and escaping to the Van Der Woodsen home proved to be no easy task. "Darling," she said, as she placed her hand over his. "I think it's time we go to bed."

"Alright," he replied while mirroring her yawn, and with that Blair lead Chuck into his bedroom, where they fell fast asleep, intertwined in each other's arms.

Blair's slumber was deep and peaceful, the best she had in a while, but unfortunately it was cut short when she was awaken by the sounds of shouts coming from the kitchen.

"Why must you always be so difficult," she heard Georgina scream.

"Because you make things difficult by being self-centered and malicious," Dan yelled.

Blair rolled her eyes at the thought of those two fighting again, something neither of them seemed to be able to stop doing. If it wasn't one thing it was another. She desperately wanted to stay in bed with Chuck and get some more sleep, but she decided she had to stop their argument before it came to physical blows.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Blair cried as she entered the kitchen.

"Why don't you read the newspaper to find out?" Dan laid the daily paper out for Blair to see. The front page displayed a picture of the Middle Colligate Church, well what was left of it anyway, badly burned to the ground. Above the picture it read: _Disaster Detours Bass Wedding Day_. Below, an article went into detail about the missing groom, and the fire, citing a warrant for Georgina's arrest. The crime was for arson.

"You see, if she doesn't turn herself in immediately, and they find her here I could be in serious trouble for helping an arsonist escape the scene, we all could." Dan exclaimed with a worried tone.

"Oh Humphrey, there is no need for you to get upset, how will the police ever find me here? And if they do, my father can buy my way out of trouble."

"I don't know about this, your little stunt is front page news," Dan cried in near hysterics.

"What is wrong with you two, I'm trying to sleep, and all I can hear are your unpleasantly shrill voices," Chuck growled groggily as he made his way into the kitchen.

Blair moved quickly to his side to show him the paper.

"I knew there would be repercussions," Chuck stated as he hastily scanned the page.

"Chuck, tell Dan he should stop his incessant worrying. I'll be fine, we all will, I've gotten out of far worse scrapes than this," Georgina said.

"It's true," Chuck responded calmly. "You could always plead insanity, it has worked before."

Blair and Dan shared a quick glance of unease.

"What I'm more worried about is this interview they've done with Vanessa on page eight," Chuck said, flipping his way through the newspaper. "I wonder what she has to say about the whole ordeal. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's not too good."

"Give me that," Blair screeched, grabbing the paper out of Chuck's hand. She nervously fumbled open the page with the interview, concerned that Vanessa would tell everyone about her involvement in the whole mess.

Sure enough Vanessa was quoted laying the blame on her: "_Georgina Sparks may have started the fire, but I know for a fact that she was in cahoots with Blair Waldorf, who isn't as innocent as most people like to think. Her and my fiancé were involved in a torrid affair. I begged her to end it for the sake of Chuck's and my child, but she showed up to the wedding anyway, and in a jealous rage vowed to destroy our marriage. Blair was the one who ran off with Chuck, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was a kidnapping._

"Why…why, that horrid…disgusting," Blair was to angry to finish her sentence knowing she could never show her face on the Upper East Side again now that Vanessa had all but demolished her reputation.

Although Blair was seething with fury she forced herself to finish the interview in which Vanessa did her best to cast herself as a victim, claiming that Blair had seduced her fiancé, and that she desperately needed Chuck back to help her raise their child. The interviewer made it a point to mention the fact that Vanessa was crying, but also said that Blair wouldn't be held responsible for anything as of now for there was no further evidence to her participation in the fire, or the disappearance of Chuck. Even though the interviewer stated she wasn't responsible, Vanessa's words were enough to ruin Blair for life.

Chuck read the paper over Blair's shoulder, and attempted to comfort her when he saw her distress.

"We can't let her get away with this," Blair cried.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do," Chuck stated. "But don't worry about it, you and I both know who's in the right."

Blair remembered her fathers advice, _if you live your life by what others say… well, just don't. I don't want you to end up like me, forced to hide away from the world._ Her father was right, and Chuck was right, and she wasn't about to let Vanessa's slanderous interview keep her in hiding.

"So what _can_ we do?" Blair asked.

"Well, we can invite the press out here, tell them the truth, and whoever believes us will believe us, and whoever doesn't, then that's there problem. Then, we can throw the wedding of the century for everyone to see that I love you, and that's all that matters."

Every concern Blair had was swept away the moment Chuck confessed his love for her, and she smiled brightly, causing her entire face to light up and emit an ethereal glow. "Chuck Bass, are you asking me to marry you?" she laughed.

"I guess I am." Chuck smirked.

"You guess?" Blair questioned raising one eyebrow.

"OK, I know I am. Blair Waldorf will you marry me?"

"Of course," Blair whispered in response, while cupping his face tenderly.

"Ugh, the sight of you two makes me sick," Georgina stated while rolling her eyes. "Chuck Bass, a romantic. Who knew?"

* * *

'

AN: See what I meant about being almost too sweet. Up next: a wedding. Will it turn out to be Blair's dream day, or will disaster strike again? As always your reviews are appreciated. Much love.

P.S. I started a new story called "Under the Stars of Paris." It's another historical fiction, but a whole lot different. Let's just say circumstances force Blair into an _interesting_ occupation. If you like this story you might want to give it a read.


	15. Chapter 15

Soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. Busy. Writers block. Work. Summer. Getting ready for school. A million other excuses. But do not fret I think you guys will like this chapter... Hopefully.

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"You haven't seen a golden locket with my initials on it, Jenny?" Blair asked as she tried on the wedding gown Jenny had created for her.

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm missing it, and it's very precious to me. It was a gift from my father."

"Where was the last place you wore it? Maybe that will help you find it."

"I don't know? I had it the day of Chuck's intended wedding to Vanessa, and I think I had it later, but I just don't really remember."

"Oh, well if I see it around I'll let you know," Jenny replied while adjusting the bust and hemline of the dress. "Now, go ahead and take a look. Tell me what you think," she continued as she finished off her pin work.

Blair walked over to the mirror, and stood with horror as she took in the hastily made dress. It wasn't that it was ugly per say, but Blair had always imagined her wedding dress a certain way, and the dress that cascaded around her did not fit in with her fairytale dream wedding.

"This giant tent is not the least bit flattering." She snapped. I'm getting married, not housing a circus. I want something sleeker, more modern. I absolutely adore that S-bend silhouette all the women in Europe are wearing. Now do something like that," she commanded.

Blair had no intention of coming across as mean and over bearing; she just had a lot on her mind as she got ready for her wedding (the second one she had planned that summer). It was on such short notice and the time constraints overwhelmed her, turning her into a neurotic stress-case, who would erupt at the slightest altercation.

"Of course right away," Jenny sighed in exasperation before removing the dress and rolling her eyes while Blair looked away.

"And while you're at it, I need you to go into town and check on the floral arraignments I ordered. Make sure the florist gets everything right before she sends them to me. I mean if I see one Lilly out of place…I just don't know." Blair inhaled deeply in an attempt to relieve her pent up stress before forming a smile that was similar to that of a deranged lunatic.

"What's got you so uptight?" Chuck asked entering the room. "Not that I'm complaining, I do like it when you get feisty," he continued with a smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't have the slightest idea why I'm so uptight," sarcasm ripped through every word of her sentence, as she animatedly lifted her hands up in frustration. "I'm just getting married the day after tomorrow, and my dress isn't ready, nor is anything else for that matter. I suppose I'll just show up naked, at least it will distract people from the poorly planned wedding banquet and inadequate décor."

"Well, I wouldn't mind in the least," Chuck joked while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course you wouldn't," she half-heartedly laughed and playfully slapped him away.

"You know, I do know an excellent way to relieve stress," he purred, pulling her closer him.

"Oh, do tell Mr. Bass?" she asked as a coy smile unraveled across her face, and she gave into Chuck's warm embrace.

"Umm do you two want me to leave? The moment seems rather private, and I don't wish to be in anybodies way," Jenny interrupted, her feelings of discomfort at being privy to Chuck and Blair's intimacy was palpable as she let out a nervous laugh.

Blair glared harshly at the girl for ruining the mood, but Chuck pulled away and looked kindly at Jenny. "Actually, no. I was coming in here to give you both a bit of… how should I put this… _interesting_ news. That is, before I got _distracted_."

Both Blair and Jenny looked at him curiously as he produced a note.

"Well, what is it?" Blair snapped at Chuck's untimely pace.

"Wait just a moment, let me read it to you," he replied. "A note from Dan. _To Jenny, Blair, and Chuck. Love is a strange thing, one never knows when it will strike, which is why I am writing to inform you that amid are many differences Georgina and I have fallen madly in love, and are setting out west to California together to start new lives in union with one another."_

"What? Is this a jest? Chuck you must be joking," Jenny cried in outrage.

"No, honest to goodness. I found this note on the kitchen counter when I awoke. They must have left early this morning."

I can't believe… Dan and… Georgina? The worlds gone mad, but at least it explains why it's been so quiet today."

"I don't see anything mad about it," Chuck replied sincerely. "If anything it just goes to show the time old belief that opposites attract, and there definitely were sparks while they quarreled."

"Yes, sparks of hatred," Blair responded, still in utter disbelief.

"You know, stranger couples have gotten together," Chuck raised his brows at Blair.

_Chuck was right_, Blair thought. From the outside she and Chuck seemed as bizarre a combination as Dan and Georgina. Chuck's devil-may-care attitude and playboy reputation contrasted greatly with her image as a virtuous and driven society darling. Who was she to judge their feelings for one another?

"Anyways, the note goes on…

_My lovely sister Jenny, It is my greatest hope that we will be reunited someday, and I send you my love till then. Dearest Blair, it is with great displeasure that Georgina and I will miss your wedding, and our blessings are with you as you attend Wellesley in the fall. __And Chuck…_that would be me…_ good luck with all of your future endeavors, and stay out of trouble (That last part was Georgina)_. _Sincerely Dan. So there you have it"_

"Well, I'll be," Jenny sighed. "I think I'm going to need a drink."

"Not a problem," Chuck grinned as he pulled out a flask from his coat pocket and tossed it to Jenny.

"Not now Chuck, there's quite a few things she needs to get done," Blair cried as she gave them both a menacing stare.

"Oh, all right," Jenny replied before she quickly exited the room.

"What about you dear, care for a bit of premium whiskey," Chuck flashed Blair a devious glance and let out his classic smirk.

"Why not?" Blair shrugged as she picked up the flask from where Jenny had laid it on the table, and took a dainty sip. "Maybe this will help me get rid of my tension?"

-

_four hours later…_

"Chuck, I have a confession to make," Blair stuttered as she sloppily wrapped an arm around him.

"And what would that be?" Chuck asked attempting to help Blair find her balance.

"I'm drunk," She whispered into his ear, and began to giggle.

"No." Chuck laughed. "Darling, I think you're about three or four drinks past drunk." He told her as she pulled him down to the floor.

"Yep, aaannnd… I've never been drunk before in my whole entire life."

"Oh, well you don't say," Chuck feigned surprise.

"I have another confession," she said, lying down onto the ground.

"Yes."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The future. Wellesley. Us."

"Well, it's not abnormal to fear the unknown, and the future is definitely that. As for Wellesley dear, If there's anything I've learned about you over the past three months is that you will do exceptionally well in an intellectually stimulating environment.

"What about us Chuck? What do you think about us?"

Chuck paused for moment. "To be honest, I…I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before I don't know how this whole concept of _us _works."

"So your scared too?"

"More than anything."

"Chuck."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Since we met, you've been the only girl for me."

Blair sat up and kissed Chuck's shoulder, and he replied with a kiss to her forehead.

"I feeling a bit woozy," she smiled as she looked up at him. "But, not in a bad way, in a good way, like I could do anything."

"What do you propose?"

"Maybe a swim in your lake."

"And what do you plan to wear swimming? You don't have the proper attire."

"Nothing."

Blair found herself giggling again as her lips collided with Chuck's. Drunk on whisky, and attraction she gasped for more of him- more to kiss, more to love. She could barely breath but it didn't matter as her lips attacked him, and her tongue explored the crevices of his mouth.

"Come on, let's go," She cried lifting him up by his hand, and the two ran off to the sparkling blue lake where they shared their first kiss.

-

The cool water felt incredible against Blair's bare skin as she dived into its depths. It was a lovely contrast against the heat of the summer night. Chuck came trotting in after her, making vivacious waves that invigorated the peaceful water, and the two frolicked in the lake, splashing each other playfully in between steamy kisses, as the water seemed to cleanse Blair of her fear, and for the first time in a long time she was worry free.

"I must say, I never expected this from you Waldorf."

"What are you trying to say Bass? Do I not come across as spontaneous?"

"Not exactly," Chuck grinned.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises."

"That you are."

A gentle breeze blew upon them, drying them off as they exited the lake. After they threw on their clothes they both fell down onto the grass where they spent a second night sleeping in the glow of the moon, everything was perfect. Everything that is until sunrise fell upon them, and they were rudely awaken by a harsh voice.

"Wake up you two. Who allowed you to sleep on this premises?"

Blair struggled to open her eyes, and her head was spinning from the night before, but when her vision came into focus she saw the man who so rudely interrupted her sleep. He was warring a police uniform.

"I did. I'm Chuck Bass, I own this piece of land. Who gave you permission to come onto said premises, and disrupt my fiancé and me?"

"I'm so sorry sir," the policeman responded intimidated by Chuck's vicious growl. "But I'm here on official duty. Are you Blair Waldorf?" he asked pointing to Blair.

"Yes," Blair replied warily.

"Does this belong to you?" The man lifted up Blair's golden locket with her initials on it.

"Um, yes."

"Then your under arrest, as this is evidence that you were involved in the Middle Colligate Church fire. You must have left it there, and the investigator found it in the back room." The man pulled out handcuffs and placed them over Blair's wrists before she could realize what was going on.

"Wait, this is a mistake," she cried.

"Unhand her this minute," Chuck yelled. "If you don't I will personally see to it that your life is a living hell."

"Sorry sir, I'm just doing my job."

Blair was carted off in a police wagon, tears streaming rapidly down her face as Chuck looked on, unable to do anything at the moment, but promising that he would take care of everything.

* * *

'

So, how was it? Did you enjoy it? Excited for the next chapter? Let me know with a review!!!


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

_To my Darling Charles, _

_ The first week here at Wellesley has been challenging, but thus far extremely rewarding. I have to say my class on Shakespeare is by far my favorite. I know you've always been a fan of the Bard's work, but I'm just learning to love it. Even though the past week has been wonderful, I have to admit that I do miss you terribly and am looking forward to your visit next week. In fact, I'm counting down the minutes until I can see you, hopefully then I can stop daydreaming about our reunion and actually get some work done. You'll have a laugh at the dorm I'm staying in now. It's not exactly the sort of place one would expect the wife of Chuck Bass to reside. My mother nearly had a heart attack when she saw the room I am staying in, complaining that no daughter of hers could ever stand for such a tiny unfurnished place. But look of displeasure on her face was enough for me to be content with my housing situation, as you know how much I love angering my mother. Why do you think I married you? I jest, and she really is warming up to you. The dorms here aren't really that bad, after all I have stayed in much drearier places, for instance a jail cell. I look back on the two hours I spent there before you where able to bail me out in amusement now, but at the time it was rather traumatizing. I guess all worked out in the end, because the jail happened to be conveniently located next to the town courthouse, and well you know how to story goes from there. Who would have known that I, of all people, would have something as simple as a courthouse wedding? And now I'm slumming it with my fellow Welleslians in a common dorm. Maybe something has gotten into me? Maybe it's you? _

_Love Always,_

_Your Wife,_

_Blair_

_

* * *

  
_

_Dearest Blair,_

_ I'm pleased to hear that you are enjoying your classes, even more pleased to here that I am a distraction, as I would have it no other way. I am also very much looking forward to our reunion, and I have to admit this past week and a half have gone by much too slowly without your presence. I hope you haven't become to accustom to your new dorm room, as I have purchased a place for us to stay together right outside of school. Don't worry, I've talked to the dean, and have already made arrangements to move out of your quote "tiny, unfurnished place," into something more fitting for a Mrs. Bass. After quite an intense summer, I hope that our time together this fall can be more peaceful and relaxing, and what is a better place to do that then in the countryside of Massachusetts. _

_PS It's true that you mother has warmed up to me, as we had a delightful little brunch together the other day. It's seems I have a way with charming Waldorf women. See you on Saturday._

_I love you,_

_Chuck_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) Comments are appreciated.


End file.
